


Heartless

by snfan75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Content, Alcoholic John, Anal Sex, Big Brother Sam, Bobby Being an Asshole, Bottom Dean Winchester, But Bobby has a reason, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester is Younger Than Sam Winchester, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fisting, Gangbang, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, May not be a happy ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Shy Dean Winchester, Stuttering Dean, bestality in chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester is one of the best Hunters around.  Sometimes his methods ruffle feathers.  Dean will suffer the consequences when a group of Hunters get fed up with John's ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU fic in which Dean is the younger brother and is 19 y/o. Sam is 22 y/o.

Dean sighed as he finished getting dressed for the evening.  He heard the TV on in the room, knowing full well his father was likely passed out on the recliner or on one of the cheap beds of the motel they were staying at.  John and Dean had just finished spending the last month on the trail of what the eldest Winchester had thought was a fresh lead on Yellow Eyes.  Turns out it was a dead end.  And John Winchester did not take the news well.  He cussed out some fellow hunters a few states back about screwed up intel.  He called a few of them amateurs. 

Dean felt some responsibility for the erroneous information.  He had researched tirelessly the lore behind the latest lead.  It was what he was good at.  His big brother Sammy was a hunter like his dad.  He was tall and strong, with razor sharp reflexes.  He also was extremely intelligent.  He secretly applied to Stanford and received a full ride.  As soon as he graduated from high school, he packed his bag and left the hunting life.  Dean cried as he saw his older brother leave on the bus.  Sam promised when Dean graduated from high school, he would come for him.  He just had to hold on and he would help him escape the hunter’s life as well. 

It was Dean’s bad luck that John’s obsession with Yellow Eyes intensified after the betrayal by his eldest son.  John never spoke of Sam after he left for college.  They moved more frequently.  Dean was even smarter than Sammy and despite his love for school, he had not been back since he was sixteen. 

Dean tried so hard to please his father.  He knew he was not the hunter Sam was.  Dean was more slightly built than his brother.  Full grown Sam is 6’ 5” and Dean was barely 5’ 10”.  He was a very sickly child and had severe asthma when he was growing up.  Perhaps it was the intermittent cycle of steroids he was on early in his life that stunted his growth.  Dean had just turned nineteen and was often mistaken for fourteen or fifteen years old.  It hurt knowing that John was disappointed in his hunting skills. John never came out and said it, but Dean knew.  He trained and tried so hard but his physique had barely changed.  John rarely took him on hunts over the last few years. 

One thing he knew he was good at, though, was research.  Many a hunter had called upon John because of the expertise Dean had in ferreting out information.  So this latest Yellow Eyes debacle was tough to handle.

*

The two Winchesters were getting low on cash.  Dean walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and went to grab the keys.

“You can walk.”  John said in a rough voice as he took a swig from his second fifth of bourbon of the night.  “It ain’t too far from here.”

“Dad, it’s kind of cold.”  He said, trying to keep the whining out of his voice.  He may not suffer from severe asthma anymore, but cold air still gave him a bit of chest tightness.

“You heard me, boy.  Don’t be such a god damn sissy!”  John slurred as he struggled to sit up and failed miserably.  “Don’t come back ‘til you made at least a hundred.”  He snarled.  “Hope your pool skills are better than your research skills.”  He mumbled as his head fell back against the chair and he closed his eyes.  He welcomed the familiar pull of oblivion from the Johnnie Walker.

John missed the slight gasp from his son as his words enveloped him.  Dean’s eyes watered as he slowly grabbed his coat.  It was a leather hand me down from Sam that still after four years did not fit him properly.  But dad didn’t want to waste money on a new coat.

*

Dean began the mile journey to the local bar.   He hoped he had luck on his side tonight.  He pulled the collar up close to his neck, the cold night air biting in intensity.

*

After a few hours, Dean had accomplished his goal.  He knew his young looks made people think he was an easy mark.  But he was taught how to hustle by the best.  He placed the pool cue down with a smile.  He patted his jacket pocket; he had made over $200.00.  He knew that at least his dad would be happy for a moment.  As he made his way to leave, he heard his name.

“Winchester.”  He stopped to turn to the table where the voice came from.  He wanted to ignore them, but they seemed familiar.

“Do I know you?”  Dean asked suspiciously as he eyed the group of four men.

One of them spoke.  He was an older looking man, well muscled, balding, and had a very intense look in his eyes.  “We know your daddy.  You must be the younger one.”  He smirked slightly.  “Sam, right?”

Dean shook his head.  “I’m Dean.”  He paused.   “And you?”

“Looky here, boys.”  He chuckled.  “Where are my manners?”  He stood up.  I’m Jed Craven. The older man said as he held out his hand and shook Dean’s.  “This is Gordon Walker, Sully and Cash Dugan”  Dean surveyed the table.  Craven leaned forward towards him.  “We’re hunters, like yer Daddy.”

“Really?”  Dean was not sure why he was pleased to see other hunters, he just was.  John had always kept them so isolated so any chance he could get to meet others in the life, he jumped at the opportunity.  And clearly they knew enough about his father to know that he had two sons.

“We were hunting a shifter in the area.  We heard about your Daddy and The Demon.”

“Yeah.”  Dean said quietly, but he quickly changed the subject.  “You guys hunt together?”

“Not usually,” Sully replied.  “But, we working another job near the area…”

“So we worked as a team.”  Gordon interjected with an acid like tone.  He had a serious look to him that made Dean a little nervous. 

The fourth man, Cash, eyed him as well.  Dean instantly felt uncomfortable with the group.  He knew they were hunters, but he felt a bit unsettled.

Dean nodded and tried to smile.  “Well, I’ll tell my dad that I ran into you guys.”  He said, looking for the exit.  He missed the brief look the other men shared.

Jed walked over to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder.  “Come on, kid.  Share a drink with us.”  He led Dean to an empty chair.

“I don’t…”  Dean tried to say as he was practically pushed down into the chair. “I’m not twenty-one yet.”

Sully laughed heartily.  “Seems Winchester has himself a little Boy Scout.”

“I-I’m not!”  Dean said in his defense.  He was trying to keep his cool, but was failing miserably.  He couldn’t help the blush that settled on his face.  “M-My dad is expecting me back.”

The elder leaned towards Dean.  "I’m sure old Johnny won’t mind if we share drink with his boy.”  His eyes were serious and Dean felt himself nodding in agreement.  He smiled and looked to his right.  “Cash.”  He gestured towards the bar.  “Grab a round for the group.”  He smiled and settled back and talked to their new friend.

*

After a beer and a half, Dean rubbed his eyes.  His vision was a bit blurry and he felt warm.  He had loosened up and was enjoying listening to the other hunters.  He didn’t say much but just absorbed their tales about life on the road.  He felt the urge to urinate, so he stood suddenly.  He swayed briefly.  “Need th’batroom…”  He slurred as he faced the men.  Sully pointed to it and Dean stumbled slightly as he made his way through the crowd.  Once he was out of earshot the others chuckled.

Jed started first.  “I think this plan will be more fun.”  He turned to Cash.  “How much you put in there?”

He shrugged.  “Kid’s a lightweight; figured he’d only needed one.” 

Gordon scowled.  “We’re wasting our time.  Let’s just get John and get it over with. He’s probably passed out drunk anyway.  Easy kill. I’m sick of his shit.”

Sully nodded in agreement.  “The man’s a nuisance at this point.”  He turned to the oldest man in the group.  “Jed, I think you of all people would want to make him pay.”

“Believe me, he will.”  His eyes narrowed.  “This way will be more fun.”  He stood and walked to the bar.  He gave the barkeep enough money for the bill and added in an extra five hundred as he spoke to the man briefly.  He motioned to Gordon and Sully to follow him to the car.  Cash walked towards the bathroom to fetch their young friend.

*

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean...

Dean slowly awoke and was groggy. Soon he realized that he was tied to a chair. He gasped as he tried to break his bonds. He attempted to concentrate on how he got there. The bar! He shared a drink with some hunters! Panic started to rise as he struggled to break free. His brother was a master at breaking through ropes; unfortunately he wasn’t.

“He’s awake,” a voice said as it walked into view. Jed Craven smiled as he made his way towards their captive.

“S-Stay away from me!” Dean yelled, trying to keep his voice steady as the others walked into the room. He looked at the others and tried in vain to break his bonds again. “Christo! Christo!” He said as they stood around him. They all shared a look and laughed.

Jed leaned towards him. “We ain’t demons, boy.” He said as he grabbed Dean by the hair and yanked slightly back.

“Then, w-why?” His voice strained as his neck was stretched.

“How old are you?” The hulking, raven haired Sully asked as he ignored Dean’s inquiry. 

When Dean did not answer, Gordon stepped in. “Man asked you a question.” His tone meant business.

“N-nineteen…” Dean said as he bit his lip.

Cash laughed. “No shit!” He touched Dean’s face and felt his smooth skin. “You don’t look a day over fifteen.”

“You lying to us, boy?” Sully asked.

“No! I p-promise!” He looked down as he felt his binds loosen. After a few minutes, he realized that he could stand. When he shot out of the chair he backed away from the men. “W-What do you want?” He looked back and forth trying to keep as much distance between them. “M-My father will find me.”

Craven shrugged his shoulders. “Probably. He’s a great hunter by the way. But, right now, he’s so drunk and pissed off that he’s not going to notice where you are right now. After all, you’re not Sam. We all hear how much your dad treasured his oldest over you.”

Dean’s eyes watered at the words. But he refused to have them see him cry. “That’s not true! Y-You don’t know my family!”

Gordon stepped towards him. “We know your father. He’s a selfish prick that will fuck anyone over for a lead on that damn Demon.”

Cash added, “He’s the asshole that let Jed’s family die when he could have saved them!” The scruffy, blond man appeared furious.

Dean shook his head frantically. “He wouldn’t do that. H-He helps people!”

Jed chuckled bitterly. “Such blind faith you have in your Daddy. It’s sweet. Really. We heard he was in the area, so we made a special trip…heard how he handled our fellow hunting brothers…thought we’d take out him out, once and for all. He didn’t even know we were coming.” He smirked. “Then you walked into the bar. So: change of plans.” His playful tone disappeared as he stared at the frightened boy. “Now, strip.” His eyes narrowed as a warning.

“What?!” Dean’s heart beat wildly as he looked for an escape route.

“We’re in a nice big house miles and miles from anything.” He warned.

“W-Where are we?” Dean’s voice trembled

“NO questions,” Gordon interjected. “Didn’t the man tell you to do something?”

“Not a good listener.” Sully said in a sarcastic tone. “We’ll have to remember that.” They all laughed as they waited.

Dean backed up again and jumped when he hit a wall. “Please…” He begged the men as he looked at them.

“Some hunter you are." Sully added in a low voice as he walked toward the frightened Winchester. He pulled a knife from his belt and waved it at Dean. "I would listen if I were you." 

Dean gasped as he saw the knife. He realized he could not overpower the four men. He slowly removed his shirt and pants and stood there in his boxers staring at the floor. He closed his eyes, willing himself to believe this wasn't happening. 

"Those too." Cash said in a mocking tone as the others laughed loudly as his boxers slowly slipped to the floor.

"Over here, kid." Craven said as he sat down on a recliner. When Dean didn't immediately move, Gordon rushed over to him and grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down. Dean yelped as his knees hit the carpet hard.

"Crawl to Jed, you little maggot." He let go of Dean's hair roughly, almost causing Dean to fall forward. He caught himself and traveled over to the oldest man. He was shaking when he was in front of him. He couldn't look him in the eye. He heard a zipper and his trembling increased.

Jed stood and his pants fell to his knees. "Open your mouth, boy..." He said in a threatening tone as he stroked his already hard cock. 

Dean tried to back up when he realized what was about to happen, but Cash and Sully kept him in place by holding his arms. He tried to shake his head and keep his mouth clenched but Gordon pinched his nose and Dean had no choice but to open it eventually to breath. Jed plunged his leaking cock into Dean's mouth. He groaned at the warmth of the obviously virgin orifice. "Fuck..." He moaned as he relentlessly shoved his cock in and out of Dean, not giving him any time to adjust to the foreign object. 

Tears fell from Dean's eyes as his mouth was brutally assaulted. He felt like couldn't breathe, the pace Jed set was constant with very little time to grab some air. He couldn't get away from the smell either; the musk combined with the coarse hair against his face made it unbearable. He almost felt on the verge of passing out when hot cum spurted down his throat. Jed stood back and Dean gasped for air than began to choke as he tried to accommodate the fluid while trying to take a breath. As he sputtered, cum spewed from his mouth.

Jed grabbed Dean by the neck and slapped him hard on the face. "Next time, don't you dare spit out my cum or you'll regret it." He shoved Dean and he fell to the floor. He couldn't help the sob that escaped him as he tried to catch his breath.

Jed looked at the others and smiled.

*

Dean lay on the floor surrounded by the four men. At some point, they had all removed their clothes. Dean couldn’t help the panic that set in. “P-Please…” His voice was roughened from the blowjob he had just given.

Sully chuckled as he sat on the couch. “Crawl to me boy.” He said in a serious tone that had Dean only hesitating for a moment. Dean shook as he tried not to look him in the eye as he kneeled in front of the large man. Sully ran his fingers over the full, plump lips of the younger man. “Have a mouth made for sin, boy.” He said in a deep tone. “Was that the first time you gave head?” The large man’s cock filled even more when he saw Dean nod as he started to shake some more. “You a virgin, boy?” 

Dean sniffed. “Y-Yes.”

Cash laughed in a bitter tone. “You mean yer Daddy ain’t fucked you yet?”

Dean’s eyes widened at the implication.

Gordon chimed in. “Old man is too much of a drunk to get his shit up.” He smirked as he stroked his hardening cock, as he watched the skinny nineteen year old in front of his fellow hunter. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Sully grabbed Dean’s head and brought it towards his giant leaking cock. “Lick the tip, Deano.” He groaned as the pink tongue tentatively tasted the tip of his dick. “Fuck that’s good, Boy.” He watched in pleasure as tears again began falling from Dean’s eyes again as he grimaced from the taste.

“Please, l-let me go.”

Jed stood to grab a bottle of Jack. “Not going to happen kiddo. See? We’re going to keep you for a while. Have some fun with you. You belong to us now. You will be our little whore!”

“No!!” Dean fell backwards and tried to scramble away. He was easily restrained by Cash. He forcefully placed him back in front of Sully and before he could cry out again, Sully stuck his cock in the Dean’s mouth.

“Mother fucker!” Sully groaned in pleasure as he stood up with his cock in Dean’s mouth. Dean tried to pull away but Gordon stood behind him and kept his head in place. Dean shuttered as he felt a hard cock behind him. He tried to concentrate on breathing, but it was so hard. He felt himself choking and every time the large man thrust in, it hit the back of his throat. When Dean was convinced he was going to pass out, he felt hot liquid in the back of his throat. This time, he did a little better and managed to keep most of it in his mouth and throat. He felt nauseous as the cum settled in his stomach. Before he had a chance to think, he was forcefully turned around and Gordon thrust his hard cock into the awaiting warmth. Cash stood by eagerly awaiting his turn.

*

After they were done, the men realized it was nearly dawn. Dean lay on the floor exhausted as the men decided to go to bed. There were enough bedrooms for them all. They all agreed that they would each take turns each night with Dean. Jed was the elder statesmen of the bunch so he got to lay down with the Dean first. Before they dispersed they agreed to leave the best part until the morning. 

Jed picked Dean up, he felt like he weighed nothing. He thought on a good day, maybe Dean weighed 140 to 150 lbs. He carried him up to the largest bedroom and threw him down on the bed. He went to relieve himself and came back. Dean was so scared that he barely moved. He felt him turn down the bed and crawl behind him. Dean tried not to quake in fear as he felt him tweak his nipples. “Bet you’ve never been with a girl either, huh Deano?” He turned Dean over until he was on his back. He pulled down the covers so Dean was fully exposed. “You sure you ain’t lying about your age?” He chuckled. “Not really built like a hunter, Boy.” 

“Please…I-I want to go back to my dad…” Fat tears escaped his eyes.

“No can do. You belong to me now…your father doesn’t want you anyway. Why would he want such a weakling like you? Look at you crying like a girl. You’re practically built like one anyway.” 

Dean bit his lip as he tried to suppress a sob at the hurtful words; he tried to turn away when a strong hand stopped him. “You don’t get to look away.” He smiled evilly as his lips descended upon Dean’s plump ones. “Open up.” He moaned as he started kissing him and forcing his tongue in. Dean yelped when the man bit his lower lip. The older man just laughed as he started touching Dean all over. Suddenly he sat up slightly propped on the headboard turned and forced Dean on top of him. “Slide down lower. Show me what you’ve learned tonight, my little cocksucker.” 

“P-Please…” Dean trembled.

“You best stop that or you will be in a world of pain.” Dean let out a sob as he came closer to the cock. “Start slowly. That’s it…” He paused. “Fuck!” He threw his head back, while Dean grimaced. Not only was his cock smelly and unwashed, the fresh taste of urine was apparent. He held his big hand behind Dean’s head and pushed him deeper and deeper. It took some time but the older man finally came. After he recovered he grabbed Dean hard by the face. “This is what you were made for, boy.”

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation worsens for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

When Dean awoke later that morning, he felt Jed behind him.  He was spooned against the older man and all he could feel was the need to flee and the man’s morning wood against his back.  He soon sensed the other man was awake.   Dean couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eyes as he sniffled.  His body vibrated as Jed chuckled behind him.

“Such a little sissy boy you are.”  Jed said as he pinched Dean’s nipples hard, causing him to cry out.  “Yer daddy must be so disappointed in you.”  Dean sobbed as the man began to thrust his cock against his backside and he licked and bit his ear and neck.  “This is what you were made for…”  Jed hummed as he turned Dean over and bit at his plump lips and kissed him.  “You’ll learn to love it…to crave it…”  He twisted his right nipple hard.

“No!  Ow!!”  Dean yelped as the pain coursed through him.

“Don’t break him before we’ve all had our fun!”  Gordon smirked from the door way.

“I won’t.”  Jed slid up against the head board and guided Dean with him.  He grasped Dean’s hand and placed it on his aching cock.  “Jack me off.”  He kept his large hand over Dean’s for a moment, showing him how to stroke him just right.  When he was satisfied, Jed’s head fell back and he moaned as the sensation built.  “Fuck…”  He groaned as he neared his orgasm.  “Jaysus!”  He roared as he came in Dean’s hand and some of it landed on the older man’s thigh.  After he came down from his high, he looked at Dean.  “Lick it up.”

Dean looked at him mortified.

“Did I stutter?”

Dean shook his head.  “N-No.”

“No what?”

“N-No, Sir.”  Dean said in a quiet voice as he raised his shaking hand to his mouth; he licked the jizz covered hand and then the man’s thigh clean.  The cum mixed in with his tears and snot that were pouring from him.  Dean tried hard not to gag.

“There you go…you’ll learn to love my cum…”  Jed’s cock twitched watching Dean cleaning him.  “So hot…”  He ran his fingers through Dean's soft hair.

When Dean finished, Jed stood and announced to his fellow hunters with a big grin.  “Man, I’m hungry.”

*

The men quickly made breakfast and they sat around the kitchen table naked as they shared their meal.  Dean was made to kneel on the floor beside Sully and after giving the man a blow job, he was allowed to eat with his hands on a plate that was placed on the floor.  Dean knew he should be hungry, but his stomach felt nauseous after all the cum he had swallowed since his arrival.   After breakfast, the men went to shower in one of the three bathrooms of the home.  They left Dean handcuffed to the railing of the bed in Gordon’s room.  He knew there was no way to escape, so Dean sat there contemplating the hellish situation he was in.  He wondered if his dad was missing him yet.

After cleaning up, Jed and Sully left to run some errands.   The rest of the morning Dean spent giving the remaining two men blow jobs.

*

John Winchester winced as his head pounded.  “Shit.”  He sat up on the rickety bed and looked around the room.  It seemed quiet.  He forced himself up to the bathroom and took a much needed piss.  He glanced at the clock that read 11:10 am.  His mind was groggy and his body was screaming for some more booze.  He grabbed for the fifth on the nightstand and took three or four long swigs.  He felt more settled for a moment and then proceeded to lie down again.  In mere moments sleep captured him.

*

Jed and Sully returned to find Dean begging the other two men.  Jed laughed as he looked at his fellow hunters.  “What’s his problem?”

“Says he needs to use it.”  Gordon smirked as he taunted the boy.

“Does he deserve it?”  Sully asked.

“Heh.”  Cash answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well I don’t want to clean up any piss around here.”  Jed snapped.  Cash led Dean into the bathroom and stood behind the quacking figure.  “No.”  He said in a tight voice.  “Can’t touch what ain’t yours anymore.”  He roughly grabbed Dean’s flaccid penis, causing him to tense up.  He pointed it towards the toilet and Dean felt such relief that he could barely register the man behind him.

Dean looked down as his face flushed.  “What?” Cash asked in an annoyed tone.

“I-I need t-to…”

Cash rolled his eyes and turned Dean around and pushed him down on the toilet.  After he finished his business, Cash placed him in the shower and told him he had three minutes to get himself clean.

When Dean finished, he quickly dried off and was led to the family style room.  Sully handed him a gallon sized jar of liquid and told him to drink it.  Dean knew better than to protest and he drank it as fast as he could.  He nearly vomited from the sheer volume he had to ingest but he completed the task.  All the men placed their clothes back on as they continued with their tasks.

*

When he was done, Sully picked him up and carried him into one of the bedrooms.  There was a table there and as they went to strap him down, Dean tried to kick and scream.  “No, please!  W-Why are you doing this?!  Stop!”  They laughed as they secured his arms and legs and he could not move them.  They also placed a gag on him so he could no longer say anything.  A brunette, trim middle aged woman walked into the room and smiled as she walked over to Dean with a bag.  She spoke briefly to the men and then she began to smear a substance on Dean’s chest, armpits, groin, and buttocks area.  She methodically began to wax the sparse hair from Dean’s body, causing him to scream in pain. Dean bucked up, trying to free himself from his bonds, but to no avail.  Tears leaked from his eyes as she ripped the tape from his sensitive areas.  Once she was done, she looked at his captors.  “He’s a beauty.  Let me know if you’ll share one day.”

“Will do.”  Jed answered.  “Thanks, Maggie.  Let me walk you out.”  He led the attractive woman out while the others eyed their prize.

Gordon ran his hand down Dean’s body.  “As smooth as a baby.”  He cupped Dean’s penis and pulled forcefully.  Dean screamed behind his gag.  “I love to hear his cries.”  He said as he removed the gag.

“Please!”  Dean begged.  “I’m sorry for what my f-father did!  Please let me go!” 

“Not a very good hunter, are we Dean?  You gave up so easily.  Your father would be so disappointed.”

Before Dean had a chance to respond, he screamed as his stomach started to rumble.  It was so loud that even the others heard his stomach turn.

“Guess the laxative is working.”  Jed said in an amused tone when he walked back in.  “Untie the little bastard and put him on the pot.  Give him a bath after.  I want his asshole clean for what I have planned.”

*

It took hours for Dean’s stomach to settle down. They had thankfully allowed him a very soothing bath afterwards.  He sat in the cooling liquid, his knees drawn up to his chest as he trembled.  He could fool himself and say it was the dropping temperature of the bathwater that made him shiver, but he was in fear of what else they would do to him.

“Please…dad…”  He whispered.  “F-Find me…”  He sobbed.  “Sammy…h-help me.”

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

John drifted awake slowly.  He sat up and adjusted his neck.  His stomach rumbled as he got his bearings.  He roughly scrubbed his stubbled face with his hand.  He groaned.  “Dean,” he said before looking around, “get me something to eat.  I hope you made some god damn money.”  When John stood, he realized he was alone.  He glanced at the clock and it read 10:30 pm. He had slept almost 24 hours.  Where was his son?  Perhaps he went back to the bar to make some more money.  He reached for his cell phone and dialed Dean’s number.  It went straight to voicemail.  John growled to himself.  Dean knew better not to be immediately available.  The oldest Winchester went to piss and then grabbed his keys.  He started the Impala and made his way to the bar.  
  
*  
  
The establishment was barely crowded he thought when he walked in.  It was a Sunday night and they likely had their largest crowd last night.  John sat at the bar after surveying the place and didn’t see Dean.    
  
“What can I get you?”  An older gentleman asked as he wiped the bar.  
  
“Jack, straight up.”  John answered gruffly as he tried Dean’s cell again.  He was getting a bad feeling in his gut.  
  
“Here you go.”  The man placed the drink in front of him and another one as well.  John looked up at him.  “Looks like you need it.”  
  
“Thanks.”  John replied quietly and consumed both drinks.  He tried going through his head what could have happened to Dean.  His boy never strayed from him.  John often sent him to hustle for some extra cash. But he had always returned.  John knew at times he was harsh on the boy, but he knows Dean would have never willingly left without saying anything.  John briefly thought of calling Sam to see if he had heard from the youngest Winchester, but he decided not to.  He had not talked to his eldest since the bastard went behind his back and left for college.  He knows Sam would act superior and judge him for not knowing Dean’s whereabouts.  No, he can’t call Sam.    
  
After some contemplation, John looked up at the bartender.  “Were you working last night?”  
  
The man shook his head.  “My night off.”  He smiled.  “I’m an old man, now.  I can’t keep up with the younger, rowdy crowd we get on Friday and Saturday.”  He pursed his eyebrows.  “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Well, uh, someone I know was here last night and I haven’t heard from him today.”  
  
“Oh.  That’s a shame.”  He said in a sympathetic tone.  “I think Phil worked.  He’ll be back on Tuesday.”  The man paused as he grabbed his cell and dialed a number.  “Hey, Phil.  Sorry to bug ya.  It’s Gary.”  The man on the other line said something.  “Yeah, hey there’s a guy here looking for someone who might have been in the bar last night.  Can you talk to him?”  Gary handed the phone to John.  The conversation was brief.  John described his son to the bartender and Phil vaguely remembered seeing Dean but that was about it.  He did not recall the time he left or who he was with except that he had been playing pool.  
  
John handed the phone back to the gray haired bartender.  “Thanks.”  
  
“Not a lot of help, huh?”  He asked.  
  
John shook his head.  “You got surveillance?”  
  
“No.” He leaned in.  “Owner’s too much of cheap bastard to install anything that fancy.”  
  
“Well, um.  Thanks.”  John stood and left some money on the bar.  
  
“Sure, man.  Good luck.”  
  
John walked out of there knowing he would need some.  
  
*  
  
Dean was lying naked on the bed in the largest bedroom.  The four large men surrounded the bed were laughing and having light conversation as they divested themselves of their clothes.  Dean breathed heavily as he was trying not to panic as they devoured him with their eyes.  Sully got into bed behind Dean and grabbed his arms and kept them above his head.    
  
“No!”  Dean tried to buck and kick as he felt himself restrained.  Jed cackled as he grabbed one leg as Gordon grabbed another.  They bent his legs up and spread him open, exposing his virgin hole.    
  
“Please, stop!”  Dean pleaded.    
  
Cash smirked and slapped Dean across the face.  “Shut up, boy.”  He crawled on the bed like Dean was prey and slowly approached the quivering hole.  He blew briefly on the area and then proceeded to lick a stripe.    
  
“No!”  Dean said as he felt the hot tongue over his opening.  ‘Why were they doing this?  Why were they touching him there with their tongues?’  
  
As Cash proceeded to lick the beautiful hole and they watched as Dean’s penis started to stir.  Cash moaned as he slicked the area and forced his tongue inside.  
  
“N-NO!!!”  Dean squirmed as he felt a warmness course through him.  “Please…no!”  He felt his cock fill and was ashamed and horrified that his body was responding to being violated.  “Wait…no!”  He felt Cash push his tongue farther in and then place his hand on Dean's hardening cock.  He felt a sensation and he tried to fight it as he heard the other men hooting and hollering in excitement.  “P-please…no…oh god…p-please…!”  He continued to beg as his pleas turned to sobbing, why was he feeling like this?  He felt like he was about to explode and then suddenly something tight was slipped down on his throbbing penis. They placed a cock ring on.  Suddenly, he had pain shooting in his groin.  
  
“You think we’d let you cum, Boy?”  Jed asked in an amused tone.  “You ain’t here to feel good.  Soon, you’ll be begging us to cum like the whore you are.”  
  
Dean panted in pain, frustration, and fear as he watched Jed stand up and coat his penis with a clear liquid.  Sully secured Dean’s arms in cuffs attached to the bedposts.  Dean tried in vain to break his bonds but all he felt was the pain of the steel cutting his wrists.   
  
Jed climbed on the bed and lifted Dean’s legs.  Even though the man appeared to be in his fifties, he was much bigger and stronger than Dean.  “Stop fighting, boy.  It’s going to happen anyway.”  And with no other words, Jed shoved his lubed cock into Dean’s virgin hole.  “Oh ,shit, boys!”  Dean screamed and Jed groaned as felt the tightness around his cock.  “Fuck!!”  Jed stilled for a moment enjoying the warm heat around him.  When he started moving, the sensation was absolutely incredible.  He ignored the screaming and begging of the man beneath him and focused on the vice around his dick.  He knew he must have torn him a bit because the friction lessened slightly.  He was using a brutal pace.  Dean’s head was hitting the headboard with each thrust.  “P-please!  It hurts…h-hurts…”  Dean voice was raw.  

“god…god!!!”  Jed came with a thunder and then flopped down all his weight on Dean. 

The pressure against his aching penis and the heaviness of the man caused Dean to struggle and feel like he couldn’t breathe.  He whimpered and started to thrash; Sully rolled Jed off him.  
  
“Shit…aren’t you good pussy, boy…”  Jed said in an exhausted tone as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Sully released Dean hands and dragged him over and positioned in the middle of the bed, near the edge.  The boy was pliant, a rag doll at this point.  All he felt was pain in his rear and pain constricting his cock.  “On yer hands and knees!”  Sully commanded and when Dean didn’t immediately comply, he slapped Dean erect cock causing him to cry out.  Dean was in position as tears poured down his face.  The bed was a low one so Sully’s cock was even with Dean’s mouth.  Dean did not even realize that Gordon had moved behind him, stroking his massive dick.  He grabbed Dean’s hips as Sully grasped his face.  Sully shoved inside as Gordon went in from behind.  
  
Sully forced himself all the way back as Dean practically convulsed with being speared from both ends.  He struggled to breathe as the 6’ 6” man continued to thrust all the way to the back of Dean’s throat.  Gordon was in ecstasy as his lubed dick pistoned in and out.  He smiled as the sensations overwhelmed him.  He set a relentless pace and Dean would have fallen off the bed if his mouth wasn’t occupied by Sully’s cock.  He came with a roar and road out his orgasm by still pumping into Dean’s hole.  When he finally pulled back he watched as his and Jed’s cum mixed with Dean’s juices poured out of the hole.  Sully had reached completion as well and was ensuring Dean swallowed down every last drop.  Dean choked as his mouth was flooded.  When Sully stepped back, Dean fell to his side with cum spilling out of the side of mouth.  Gordon looked at the others and smiled as he placed his hand at Dean’s hole and wiped a generous portion and brought to Dean’s mouth.  “Lick it all up, boy.”  
  
Dean tried to turn his head but Cash sat him up against his chest.  Dean was too exhausted to even fight.  He slowly opened his mouth and consumed the disgusting combination.  
  
“You throw it up and you’ll eat that too, boy.”  Jed snarled.  When Dean finished, Cash turned him around and lay him on his back again.  His legs were lifted and Cash took his turn.  “Mother fucker!”  He said as he slid into the passage slicked by blood and cum.  “He’s still tight!”  Cash threw his head back and he fucked into Dean.

Jed turned to Sully and Gordon with a smile.  “We just may need to keep him.”

TBC... 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The four men sat in the family room taking a break.  Dean lay in one of the bedrooms restrained to a bedpost.

“We probably should move locations soon.”  Gordon said as he sipped a beer.  “Anyway, Cash got that call about the Ruguru in Indiana.”

“Yep.”  Jed replied.  “I got a place in Minnesota we can bed down for a while.  No other hunters know about it.”  He added as he gulped his longneck.

“How ‘bout I help Cash with the job and then we meet you and Gordy there.”  Sully added. 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Cash said as he stood up.  “We’ll leave tomorrow.”  He cleared his throat.  “I’m still horny.”  He added as he put his beer down and went back to the bedroom.  Sully followed him, Jed and Gordon hung back, allowing their friends to get their fill.  They would play with the toy later. 

*

“Wakey, wakey, boy!”  Cash said with enthusiasm as he watched Dean startle awake from a restless sleep.  “Howya doing?”  He mocked as he released Dean’s bonds and hauled him up.  He sat down in a recliner and placed Dean on his lap facing Sully.  He proceeded to caress the boy’s nipples and down his stomach.  He grasped Dean’s bound cock and pulled.  Dean cried out as the pain shot through him.  “What do ya think, Sully?  Maybe we should let the whore cum.”  He licked his ear.  “Would you like that?”

“He should beg for it.”  Sully said in a bored tone as he sat in a chair, enjoying watching the show.

“Come on, boy.  Beg me to let you cum.” 

Dean arched in pain as Cash touched his sensitive organ.  “P-please…it hurts so much…”  He said as a tear ran down his sculpted face.

“You don’t want it bad enough.”  Sully bitterly chuckled.  “Beg him, whore!”  He was standing above Dean now, his towering figure made Dean shiver in fear.  “You are our whore…beg us!”

“P-please…I-I need to cum!”  Dean shook his head back and forth as fear and pain consumed him.  “Please!!!”

“What are you, boy!”  Cash said as he began thrusting up against Dean and pinching his nipples.

“I-I d-don’t…”

“You know what you are!”  Cash moaned as his dick continued to harden.  He loved how the young man fit so nicely on his lap.  He opened Dean’s legs wider.  “Come on, boy!”

“Say it, bitch!”  Sully said as he grabbed Dean’s head and pulled back.  “Our whore!  Say it!”

“I-I’m y-your w-whore!”  Dean sobbed out as he felt the cock ring release and his load shot painfully from his nearly purple cock.  His mouth was open to scream but no sound came out.  There was no pleasure derived from his release, just total pain.  He fell back unconscious against Cash’s chest as the older man came as well.  As he panted through his recovery, he looked up at his fellow hunter.

“You broke him.”  Sully smirked as he saw the limp body lying on Cash.  He proceeded to lift up the lightweight and throw him on the bed.  “My turn.”

*

The drive to Minnesota was completed in a little over fourteen hours.  Jed and Gordon took turns having Dean in their cars.  When they filled up with gas, they kept him in the backseats.  They made him relieve himself off beaten paths.  They did not want any trace or sightings of Dean.

The house was in a small town that had few habitants.  Gordon smiled when they arrived.  It was perfect.  It was completely isolated; he had known Jed for a long time and he was not aware the place existed.  Certainly John Winchester would be none the wiser. 

As Dean lay blindfolded in the back of the El Camino, he felt the car stop.  His heart raced as he heard Gordon and Jed’s voices.  He couldn’t help the fear that consumed him.  They had been driving for a while and had no idea what the destination was to be.  Perhaps they would return him to his father.  He prayed for that everyday.  Or maybe, his father would come and save him.  Perhaps John was testing him.  Ultimately, Dean knew he was being foolish.  A small part of him, the part he tried not to acknowledge, wondered if his father even cared.

*

Gordon dragged Dean into the house.  After laying down for so long and being blindfolded, his balance was off as he fell to the ground when Gordon shoved him.  He felt someone manipulating his head and suddenly his eyes were inundated with bright light.  Dean curled into a ball and covered his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden return of sunlight.

“Welcome to your new home, Boy.”  Jed said with a smirk.  The older man stretched his arms as he walked around and removed sheets covering furniture.

“When was the last time you were here, Jed?”  Gordon asked.

“Been a long time.”  He said softly.  “It belonged to my wife’s family.”  He added with some emotion.  He took a deep breath as he tried to reign in his feelings.  He stalked over to Dean and hauled him up by the shirt.  “Get your god damn clothes off, whore.”  His anger at John Winchester returned in full force.  He went to sit down on the couch and waited.  Dean shivered in fear at the hate in the man’s eyes.  He quickly stripped and crawled over to the man who had slipped his hardening dick out.  He tightly grabbed Dean’s hair causing him to yelp and forcefully shoved his entire length down the boy’s throat.  He pumped in and out of Dean, without regard to the distress of him.  Dean could barely keep up.  He felt like he was going to suffocate; just as he felt he would lose consciousness from no air, hot cum jettisoned down his throat.  Jed shoved Dean away as he fell back against the couch.  As his breathing slowed, he looked around the house that was covered in dust.  He said quietly, “Yeah…it’s been a long time…”

*

John sat in a nondescript motel room a state over from where Dean disappeared.  He had not heard from Dean and his cell phone was not even going to voicemail anymore.  He called the cell company to trace it and all they could tell him that the last known location was around the area of the bar where John had sent his son to hustle.  As he took a long swig of whiskey, John couldn’t help but be perplexed. It was as if his son had fallen off the face of the earth.  He rubbed his scruffy face as he stared at his cell.  He took a deep breath and dialed a number.

“ _Yeah._ ”  The voice on the other line answered.

“Bobby.”  John’s responded.  At first there was no answer.  John almost thought he lost the connection.

“ _What do you want, Winchester?_ ”

John cleared his throat.  “I…uh…I could use a little help.”

Bobby chuckled bitterly.  “ _Are you fucking kidding me?  You need MY help?  The great John Winchester?_ ”

“Bobby…”

“ _I should hang up on your god damn ass.  You ain’t one to work with others and you are calling me for help?  You got some nerve._ ”

John shook his head.  “I know, Bobby.  But…”

“ _But what, you stupid idjit?  There ain’t nothing you can say to have me help you._ ”

“Please…it’s Dean!”  John said in a rush, hoping that the other hunter wouldn’t hang up on him.

Bobby paused.  He knew about John’s boys and had only met them once or twice.  He had last seen Dean when he was eleven or twelve years old.  “ _He possessed or something?_ ”

“No, he’s missing _._ ”

Bobby paused.  “ _How long?_ ”

John waited a moment before answering.  “A week and a half .”

“ _Jesus._ ”  Bobby mumbled.  _“And you are just calling now?  You stupid fuck.  You call your other one yet?_ ”

John was ashamed.  “No.”

Bobby said nothing for a time.  “ _You can’t be that worried if you waited this long and haven’t even called Sam._ There was a long pause.  _“You know, John?  Maybe Dean wised up and hauled ass like he should have years ago.  I’ve heard stories how you treat that boy.  And I can see your pride stood in the way of you trying to find him and letting Sam know._ ”  He paused.  “ _My guess is that Dean is somewhere happy to be away from you.  Good luck you ass.  Go to hell._ ”  Bobby hung up and John sat there stunned and not sure where else to turn.  He threw his phone and grabbed the bottle of Wild Turkey on the end table and took a big swig.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> brief mention of watersport

Dean lay on Gordon’s bed, wrists shackled to the bedposts.  He had a ball gag in his mouth which muffled his screams as Gordon placed nipple clamps on him.  The dark man laughed as he saw the distress the boy was in.  He loved his own personal playtime with Dean.  He had only returned recently to Minnesota after being gone for some time.  When they first arrived, Gordon stuck around for about a week until he got wind of a vamp’s nest out West.  It took a while, but he cleaned it out and came back a few days ago.  The others were returning in a day or so, so he wanted to have his own type of fun before they came back. 

He grabbed a large dildo and placed a little lube on it.  Dean breathed hard as he watched Gordon bring it towards his sore hole.  He pushed in slowly, loving to watch the painful stretch.  Dean arched his back trying to get away from the offending phallus but there was no place to escape.  When it went as far as it could go, Gordon pushed it up against Dean’s prostate, causing him to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure.  Dean felt ashamed as his body screamed in pain but also felt tingles as Gordon hit his spot again and again. He then grabbed Dean’s rising dick and pulled painfully getting it fully erect; as he was about to cum, Gordon placed a cock ring back on, causing Dean to scream again.  It hurt so badly and there was no relief from it.  Gordon forcefully pulled the dildo out and replaced it with his own dick.  “Fuck, still so tight you fucking little shit!”  He groaned as he pumped in and out of him.  He arched and came hard.  “Damn…”  Gordon said in a self satisfied tone.  He lay next to Dean as he recovered.  He liked to use him but had no desire to spend the night with the boy.  After he felt his strength return, he practically ripped the clamps off, took the ball gag out and dragged a limp Dean towards the bathroom.  He put Dean in the tub and told him to take a bath.  Right before Dean turned the water on, Gordon looked at the fearful nineteen year old.  He grabbed his own dick and proceeded to piss all over Dean.  “Clean yourself up, boy, and go to Jed.”  And with that he left.

*

Dean stood in the tub, tears rolling down his face.  He turned the water on and frantically tried to rid himself of the urine smell.  He gently cleansed his backside and when he was done, he dried himself off, careful not to touch his still bound, sensitive cock.

*

He went and stood by the bed in Jed’s room.  The older man was lying on his bed, naked, reading the paper.  Dean was perfectly still, waiting for instruction.  “Come, Boy.”  He patted the bed.  Jed looked at Dean, amazed at the look of innocence still in him even after being here for over two months.  He fingered the collar around the neck.  It had a ring in the front so they could keep him secure when they had to go out.  He had Dean lay down on his back.  Tears poured down the baby face and Jed went to wipe them.  He had developed a soft spot for his little whore.  Jed knew he was nineteen, but he appeared and acted so much younger.  He was so shy and cried so easily and was so beautiful when he was hurting.  Jed loved causing him pain, but giving him pleasure and comfort had caused Dean to relax in his presence somewhat and let him do whatever he wanted.  Dean was starved for attention and Jed had used that fact to his advantage often.  He responded to gentle words and encouragement.  It helped that they had been alone the majority of their time in Minnesota; it had given time for Jed to mold him to what he wanted from the young man.

“Ssh…”  He wiped Dean’s face gently.  “It’s okay, my baby boy…”  He licked some of Dean’s tears.  “Daddy’s here…”  He gently bit Dean’s sore nipples, causing a whimper to escape from him.  Jed loved the fact that he did not even have to tie Dean’s wrists anymore.  He knew better than to try to get away from his touch.  He turned Dean’s face towards him and kissed him gently and licked his plump lips.  “Such a good boy…”  Jed breathed against Dean’s neck as he thrust his hard cock against Dean.  “Did Uncle Gordon hurt my precious baby?”  He said as he brushed his finger over Dean’s reddened nipples.  He arched slightly, the stimulation causing pain to shoot through him.  “Your uncle missed you after being gone for so long.”  He smoothed the newly washed hair down.  “It’s okay, baby.  Let Daddy take care of you now.  Daddy has you.” 

Jed slowly moved his hand to Dean’s bound cock.  His eyes closed when the older man’s fingers encircled his strained dick.  “Please…”  Dean begged, needing the offending agent removed from him. 

“My baby…such a good boy…what do you need?”  Jed huffed against a now sweating Dean.

“Need it off!”  Dean moaned in pain, tears falling at the feeling of humiliation coursing through him. 

“Say the words, baby…Daddy can’t help if you don’t tell me.  Use your words, baby.”  Jed groaned as he was trying to stave off his own release; he continued to move against Dean.  The friction against his cock was maddening and exquisite.

“Please…”  Dean opened his hazel eyes as he looked at his captor.

“I’ll make it feel so good, baby boy…”  Jed gently tugged on Dean’s cock and elicited a moan of pleasure from him.  “Tell me what you want, Baby.  Beg me.  Beg your Daddy…tell me…”  Jed practically grunted.

“Please…”  More tears escaped Dean’s eyes as he realized what he needed to do to have release.  “Need to cum…Daddy!!!”  Dean sobbed as shame enveloped him.

 _‘Finally’_.  The older man thought to himself.  Jed smiled at the victory and he removed the binding.  He stroked Dean gently causing him to cum almost violently.  And instead of horrible pain, it was the most incredible feeling ever.  His release was so strong that Dean nearly lost consciousness; he didn’t even notice that Jed came soon after that.  For a time, he was in a daze.  He barely felt Jed cleanse them of the rapidly drying cum with a small towel.  Suddenly, he realized the older man was stroking his face.  They looked at each other.  “Such a good boy you are…”  Jed said with no malice in his voice as he smiled.  “Daddy is so pleased with you. Such a wonderful little whore you are…so perfect…” 

Dean wanted to cry but he felt so good from the praise.  After being tortured by Gordon, Jed was being so gentle…so careful.  He had not hurt him much like he did when they first arrived in Minnesota.  And when he fucked his ass, he fingered him open first; Dean was grateful for that.

He did nothing as Jed leaned down and kissed him softly for the next few minutes.  He felt himself being turned on his side and Jed pulling him against his chest.  Jed’s flaccid cock nestled between his ass cheeks and twitched slightly.  Jed’s arms encircled Dean and his hand gently grabbed hold of Dean’s dick.  Dean concentrated on the warmness behind him and fell asleep.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up slowly in the morning, moaning as Jed lazily jacked his penis.  He arched back into the older man and gasped as the sensation built.  “Morning, baby boy.”  He said with a smile as he watched and felt the boy squirm.  “Feel good?”

“Y-yes…”  Dean answered, as his eyes closed.

“Yes, what?”  Jed pulled harder for a moment.

“Yes, Daddy!”  Dean yelled after pain shot through his penis for a moment.    

“That’s better, my little whore.”  Jed thrust against Dean for a moment and then slipped his own unit into Dean’s hole, which was still loose from Gordon’s fucking the night before.  Dean gasped slightly at the intrusion.   Jed immediately buried himself to the hilt and hit Dean’s prostate; he kept stroking Dean in rhythm with his thrusts.  “Baby…so fucking hot and amazing…just for your Daddy…so perfect…this is what you were made for…my baby…”  Jed grunted as he began to push deeper and deeper into him.  “Fuck…Jesus, boy…so good…so snug around my cock…”  He increased his pace and had grabbed onto Dean’s hips.

As he kept hitting Dean’s sweet spot, the younger man moaned with each thrust.  Dean arched sharply as he came, followed closely by Jed emptying into the tight body in front of him.  The older man held Dean through the aftershocks. As his heartbeat slowed, Jed placed his cum covered hand in front of Dean’s mouth and weakly smiled as he felt Dean’s wet tongue lick the spunk right off.  It amazed him how much the boy responded to praise.  “Daddy is so pleased with you..such a good boy you are...”  He said quietly as the two drifted back into a light sleep.

*

A few hours later, Jed stood in the kitchen in nothing but an old pair of shorts.  He saw that Gordon’s car was gone and that he must have gone to run an errand.  He scooped some eggs and bacon onto a plate and walked over to where Dean knelt next to a chair.  He sat down and motioned for him to sit facing him on his lap.  He happily growled as a naked Dean fit easily on his lap.  He leaned in and kissed Dean and stroked his face in a loving manner.  “Hungry, baby?”

“Yes…D-Daddy.”  Dean said in a timid voice and blushed as he opened his mouth as Jed fed him with a fork.  He gave him a few bites and then Dean leaned forward and laid his head against Jed’s shoulder as he chewed his food.  Jed placed one arm around Dean and with the other hand fed himself.  He kissed Dean on the side of the head and then he sipped on some coffee and gave Dean some more bacon as well.  He held a cup of water at Dean’s mouth and watched him greedily drink the whole thing.  

Dean could not recall how long it had been since he was taken.  Right now all he knew was that he felt better when he was with Jed.  Sometimes Jed hurt him but then he also made him feel good.  And he only hurt him when he didn’t do as he was told.  He was terrified of Gordon and the others; Gordon tormented him in unimaginable ways, but Jed was gentler.  Dean concentrated on feeling full in his belly for the time being.  As his mind drifted, he realized that he barely thought about his father anymore.  His father always yelled at him and called him weak and that he wasn’t good for anything.  Jed said he was a good boy.

When Jed pushed his plate away, he placed one hand on Dean’s thin hip.  The other one gently began stroking Dean’s penis.  “Did you enjoy breakfast, baby?”  Dean nodded as his breathing sped up and he thrust into the older man’s hand. 

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”  Dean finally answered as his face flushed and he smiled shyly.

Dean’s demeanor caused Jed’s dick begin to harden.  “Why don’t you show Daddy how grateful you are for a good meal?”  He let go of Dean’s dick and leaned back as Dean slipped off his lap and went to his knees.  Dean reached into the loose, worn shorts and pulled out Jed’s member.  He licked the tip and devoured the precum, just as he had been taught.  He felt fingers caressing his hair as he took the length down his throat.  “My baby…shit…your mouth is perfection…”  Jed closed his eyes as he began to thrust into the hot heat.  Dean doubled his efforts as he could tell Jed was pleased with him.  When he came, Dean drank the whole release without choking.  He gave one last lick to the softening cock and his large balls and popped his mouth off.  Jed grabbed Dean's chin as he looked down at him.  "My good boy." 

*

Jed stood in his bedroom and placed a shirt on.  He grabbed the metal chain that was on the floor and motioned for Dean to come to him.  He attached the clip to his collar.  He watched how Dean's eyes widened in fear.  He had not required being chained for some time.  Had he done something wrong?  His voice trembled as he spoke, "D-Daddy?"  He began to shake in fear.

"Daddy wants you chained.  Don't question me."  He said in a stern voice; when he realized Dean looked on the verge of panic, Jed touched Dean's face.  "You did nothing wrong, Boy.  Okay?"  When he held no anger in his eyes, Dean relaxed slightly.  "I want you to rest."  He chained Dean and laid him on a large doggy type bed at the foot of the bed.  When he first arrived in Minnesota, Dean spent many nights in that bed; he realized how much he preferred to sleep in the regular bed with the older man.  Dean tried to calm himself down as he settled.  Jed looked down at him.  "Since you have been such a good boy, you can have a blanket."  He placed it over the slightly shivering figure.  "Rest up for Daddy."

*

Jed finished with some calls when he heard multiple cars rolling up to the house.  He smiled widely as he waited for the group to come in.  Gordon was first, followed by Cash, Sully and then a fourth figure emerged behind them.

"Buck, you crazy son of a bitch!"  Jed exclaimed as he saw his fellow hunter close the door.  He was a man in his fifties with grayish, blond hair; his many years on the road showed in his sun weathered face.   "Come here!"  The older man's arms were open and they embraced.  Jed turned to the others.  "Why didn't you tell me, assholes?"

Cash smiled.  "Though it'd be a good surprise, old man."

"Where did you run into Cash and Sully?"

"After that damn Ruguru, there was a Wendigo I was huntin' and they were able to help out."

Jed turned to the two.  "A fucking Wendigo...and you didn't call me?"

Sully smirked.  "Well, I think you've been otherwise...occupied."

Jed could only smirk and Buck chimed in.  "So I've heard."  He narrowed his eyes and laughed a bit.

The elder nodded his head.  "What’d they tell you?"  Jed wasn't worried.  He and Buck worked plenty of times together over the years. 

"They filled me in.  Figured it was on the down low.  Got a call from Singer a few weeks ago sniffing around."

Gordon looked at Buck.  "Bobby called you?"

Buck nodded.  "Asked if I had heard anything about Winchester's kid.  I hadn't, so I said so."

"Did he seem curious?"  Cash asked.  They were all wondering if they needed to start worrying about some interference.

"Not really.  He said he figured the kid got sick of his dad's shit and took off.  He was wondering if maybe he had joined up with other hunters or something like that."  He smiled.  "He sure ain't a friend of John's...that's for damn sure."

"Good."  Jed said with some finality when he turned towards a window.  “Is that a dog I hear?”  There was a faint sound of barking coming from outside.

“Yeah.  That’s mine.”  Buck said.  “Got enough room for my baby?” 

“Sure.”  Jed answered.  “Got a fenced in yard out back.”  He paused.

“He’s been cooped in a car for days, the poor thing.”

“When the hell did you get a dog?”  The eldest man asked as they walked towards the door.

“Picked it up from Bobby a few years back.  It’s a mutt but a strong good dog.  Weighs about a hundred pounds.”  He smiled.  “Hopefully your fence can keep my baby in.”

“It will.”  He opened the creaky front door.  “Come on, I wanna see him.”

*

After they had put out supplies for the dog, Buck and Jed rejoined the others. 

"Would you like to meet my Boy?" 

“Absolutely.”  Buck answered.

Jed turned around and went to the bedroom.  After a few minutes he brought a sleepy eyed Dean out.  Dean was looking down as he held Jed's hand.  When the older man stopped walking Dean looked up and gasped slightly when he saw the room had four other men in it.  He backed up and hit Jed in the chest.

"Your uncles are home, Baby Boy."  Jed said in a low tone; it appeared that Dean was trying to hide behind him.  He would not allow it and made him face the group.  Dean's breathing sped up as he saw Gordon, Sully, Cash and a man he did not recognize.  Jed caressed Dean's chest and his stomach as he had a thrill from the shaking the boy was trying to control.  He turned Dean towards their new guest.  "This here's your Uncle Buck."  Dean swallowed as he saw the hungry look in the man's eyes.  "Why don't you go give your new uncle a proper welcome?"  When Dean didn't move right away, he felt Jed's hand tighten on his thin arm.  "What did Daddy say?"  He paused.  "Do you want Daddy to be angry?"

"N-No, Daddy."  Dean whispered as he took a few short breaths and dropped to his knees.  He crawled over to Buck and knelt in front of the man.  He reached up and with shaking hands he unbuckled the man's belt and unzipped his pants.  He lowered the clothing until the Khaki's were gathered on the floor.  He grasped the cock with shaking hands and put his mouth on it.  Buck groaned as he enjoyed the sensation of the warm mouth around his member.  It had been far too long that he had a good BJ and he was enjoying this one.  He grabbed the back of Dean's head and thrust in until his entire length was consumed in Dean's orifice.  "Fuck, Jed...the kid is good."  He smiled evilly and panted as he fucked the available mouth for the next few minutes.  He wanted to drag it out longer but finally he succumbed and shot his load.   He pushed Dean until he fell gracelessly to the floor, only a minimal amount of cum staining his lips.  Jed walked over and stood above him.  "Well done, Baby Boy.  Now why don't you show your other uncles how much you missed them?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

After Dean welcomed his other uncles, they all sat in the family room, sitting around and drinking beers, the TV on in the background.  Dean was sitting on Sully’s lap, impaled on the man's ten inch hard cock.  He was frantically moving up and down as he was instructed.  Every movement caused him great pain as he was still sore and hurting from taking the 14 inch dildo the night before from Gordon.  Tears and sweat poured down his face as he worked to get Sully off.  Sully groaned as he reveled in the sensation.  He turned briefly to Jed.  “You lucky, bastard…having this pussy all to yourself for so long.”  He grasped Dean’s thin hips and thrust deeply up into him causing the younger man to cry out.  He smiled as he continued.  “Fuck!!!!”  He said finally as he came hard.  “Shit!”  He leaned back onto the couch and motioned to one of the others to extricate the whore from his rapidly softening cock. 

Cash happily hauled Dean off and placed him on his back on the couch next to him.  Dean’s eyes pleaded for mercy as he felt the man’s fingers encircling his cum slicked hole.  Cash took a final swig of his beer and made sure he took every last drop.  He twirled the bottle in his hand and he brought it closer to Dean’s quivering hole.  He grabbed Dean’s dick and pulled hard and then shoved the tip of the beer bottle inside.  “I wonder if I can make him cum from a bottle in his ass!”  He said in an amused tone as he slowly pushed the bottle in more. 

Dean arched and screamed, “No!!! ow!! ow!!” as the wider part went higher and higher.  He glanced briefly to Jed, who was having a lively discussion with Buck and Gordon about something.  He felt the bottle brush against his prostate and he cried out as his cock was jacked at the same time. 

“Such a slut you’ve turned into!”  Cash said as he continued to stroke the younger man’s penis.  “Don’t even need a real cock to get off.”  Cash turned to Jed.  “What a whore you have here, Jed!”  Cash watched as he pushed in one more time and suddenly Dean ejaculated and cried out.  He then lay there panting and sobbing.

“P-Please…it hurts!  D-Daddy!”  He pleaded with Jed as all the men laughed at him.  Cash roughly removed the bottle.

Jed walked over to Dean and placed him on his lap.  Dean grimaced as his sore ass made contact with Jed’s legs.  His lips trembled as Jed forced him to look in his eyes.  “You are mine, baby…and I can do what I like.  You are my whore.”  Dean started hyperventilating.  Jed reached up to stroked Dean’s face and wiped his tears.  “Daddy is happy when you make your uncles feel good.  They want to play with you.  You are nothing but our little toy. ”   He smiled evilly.  “Okay Baby Boy?” 

Dean felt fear when he thought he would make Jed angry.  He wanted to be a good boy and please him.  Dean nodded shyly as he looked down, tears still rolling down his face.  Jed motioned with his head to the others and Buck stood up and walked over to them.  “Get to the bedroom, boy.”  Buck said and then he looked at Cash.  “I could use a little help, man.”

“My pleasure!”  Cash said as he followed the two to one of the three bedrooms, stroking his cock while he walked.

*

Buck watched as Dean painfully climbed into the bed.  “On yer knees.”  Dean obeyed, albeit it slowly.  Every move he made felt like a knife stabbing him.  Buck climbed behind and immediately shoved into Dean’s extremely sore hole.  Dean howled in distress, sweat again pouring from his brow.  He felt dizzy and was on the verge of passing out from the pain.  He fell forward to rest on his elbows while the man behind him supported his hips.

“Come on, Cash…before I cum!” Buck said in a tense voice, he was trying to stave off his release.  The whore’s hole felt so good around him.  Cash smiled and joined the party on the bed.  He lined his hard cock next to Buck’s and proceeded to slowly slide in next to his friend’s.

“Jesus!”  Cash said as he reveled in the sensation of the two cocks side by side in the ridiculously tight hole.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!  No!!!!  Stop!!!!!!  Please…”  Dean screamed as he felt the two cocks inside him.  The pain was immense as he found he could not adjust to being stretched so wide.  The others had come in to watch the show.  Jed sat on a chair, frantically jacking off at the sight before him.  Sully and Gordon were doing the same, except they were standing by the bed.  The whole room was filled with moans from the men and sounds of distress from Dean.  As Cash and Buck continued, they began alternating thrusts.  “Fuck!!”  Someone yelled. The two men came nearly at the same time.  Gordon and Sully both shot their load straight onto Dean’s face and some of it landing in his mouth.  When Cash and Buck pulled out of the now unconscious Dean, Buck looked at his friend.  “Jed, you are a lucky son of a gun!”

*

Dean sat up as he regained consciousness a while later.  The room was quiet and it took some time to realize that the others seemed to be gone.  He opened his eyes to see Jed looking at him.  His heart began to beat wildly because for a time he could not read the expression on the man’s face.

“I’m disappointed in you.”  Jed said in an eerie, calm voice.  Dean’s voice hitched at the words as his eyes watered.  “Your uncles were trying to have some fun, and you told them to stop and tried to fight them.”  Jed began to roughly tweak Dean’s nipples and his hand lowered to squeeze Dean’s now bound cock, causing him to cry out.  Dean realized the cock ring was placed back on while he slept.  “You embarrassed me in front of your new uncle!”  He said as his voice rose.

“I’m s-sorry…”  Dean’s voice shook in fear.   When Jed raised his eyebrow he added, “I-I’m sorry, Daddy!”  He sniffed as he tried to control the tears pouring down his face.  “It h-hurt so much!”  He tried to explain as Jed pushed him down roughly so he was lying on his back.  He felt Jed’s fingers circling his sore, puffy hole.

“I don’t give a shit if it hurts.  You are my whore and you will take it!  Do you understand me, you little bastard!?” 

Dean was shaking full force at this point.  Jed had not yelled or cursed at him in so long.  Dean didn’t want him to be mad.  “D-Daddy…I’m sorry…p-please!”  He arched slightly when one finger slipped into his hole.  Dean bit his lip trying not to cry out; he wanted to please him.  Jed smirked as he watched Dean concentrate on trying to be good.  But he needed punishment.  Jed slipped a second finger and then a third inside.  He pumped in and out, making sure to try to avoid the prostate.  This wasn’t about pleasure, this was pure pain.  When he added a fourth one, Dean’s eyes opened quickly as he tried to squirm away from the intrusion.  “Daddy?”  He whispered in disbelief at was happening. 

“You’ll take all of Daddy’s hand, boy, and you’ll like it.”

“Ahhhh!  No, D-Daddy!! No!!!!!”  Dean screamed as Jed now had his entire fist in Dean’s rectum.  He was buried so deep all one would see was the older man’s wrist coming from his asshole.  Dean was hysterical at this point.  “I-It hurts!  Ow!!!  Daddy, please!!!  Ow!!!!” 

With his other hand, he slapped Dean hard across the face.  “You don’t tell me or any of your uncles, NO!!!  Shut your mouth, BOY!!!”  As he pumped in and out, he leaned close to Dean’s ear, “Your body and mind are mine, Boy.  Got it!?”

“Y-Yes!  Yes…I’m sorry, Daddy!” Dean sobbed as the pain increased.

“It’s supposed to hurt you fucking whore!”  He yelled and then began pushing in earnest against Dean’s prostate and causing the boy to scream again, especially after taking off the cock ring.  Dean shot over a time period and finally lay limp on the bed.  Jed got up to wash his arms and lay back into bed.  As Dean cried, Jed gathered him in his arms.  “See what happens when my Baby Boy is a bad?  I don’t want to have to be that way, sweetheart.  But, it was your fault.  I had to hurt you because you made me.”

Dean turned to Jed and curled up against his chest.  In a muffled voice he said, “I-I’m sorry, Daddy.  I’ll be good…I p-promise.  D-Don’t be mad at me!”

Jed caressed his face and kissed him on the lips.  “I can’t stay mad at my perfect baby for long, can I?”  He said in a sweet tone.

Dean looked up with wide, wet hopeful eyes and moved down the bed.  He started frantically lapping at Jed’s partially hard dick.  He put his hand around it and started pulling and pushing his mouth further down.  Jed smiled at the effort.  He had cum so much already that it would take a while for him to get fully hard and release again.  But, he loved the desperate enthusiasm his whore was showing.  “Please, Daddy…I want to make you feel good…I want to be your good boy...I’m your good boy…”  Dean said as he tried so hard to bring him off.  He moaned and hummed as he continued to suck him in earnest.  Jed leaned back and lazily ran his hands through Dean’s hair as he enjoyed the sensation of the hot mouth on him.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sammy and John


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to suffer and what about Sam and John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief bestiality in this chapter.

The next morning, the group again sat in the kitchen.  Dean was in the bedroom still sleeping on the regular bed.  He was shackled to it, but Jed knew at this point it was only a formality.  He knows Dean realized a long time ago, that even if he tried to escape, there wasn’t anything around for miles.

Buck was stroking his dog’s head lazily and feeding him some breakfast meat.

“Mighty fine looking dog, Buck.”  Sully said as he sipped his coffee and watched the well behaved brown and black dog patiently being fed.

“Thanks.”  He turned to Jed.  “How’s yer boy this morning?  Heard the little shit screaming like a girl.”

“He took my whole fist.”  He chuckled as his cock twitched slightly at the memory. “It was a beautiful sight.”  Jed said with a smirk as the other men groaned at the image Jed painted.   “He had to learn his lesson.”

Buck laughed.  “And what was that?”

“He’s our whore and we can do what we please.  My fist was just a little reminder.”

“Next time, let my Adonis have a little time with him.”  Buck leaned down and kissed the dog on the nose.

Cash’s eyes widened.  “Oh shit, Jed.  That would be so hot!”

Gordon scowled.  “I’m not fucking his ass if he has dog cum leaking out.”

Sully shook his head.  “Don’t be such a puss, Gordy.”  He turned to Jed.  “That’s a show I’d like to see.”

Jed seemed to consider it for a time.  “I don’t know.”  Jed hesitated.  “After having two cocks in him at the same time and then my fist last night…”  He paused. 

“Come on, Jed!”  Buck practically whined.  “I gotta take off tomorrow.”

Jed shrugged his shoulders and said “Why not?”  He went to wake his boy.

*

He patted Dean’s face gently, causing him to slowly awaken.  Green eyes opened slowly and Dean sat up.

“Good morning, baby.”  Jed smiled sweetly, causing Dean to blush.

“M-Morning, Daddy.”  Dean answered quietly.  He shifted slightly; he felt pain throughout his whole body.

Jed unhooked him and helped him stand.  “Do you want to show Daddy that you learned your lesson and are a good boy?”

Dean nodded his head innocently.  He did not want to incur wrath again for being bad.  This was his chance to make up for the night before. 

“Good.”  Jed replied and grabbed his hand and led him to the family room.  He laid Dean on his stomach against a pillow that was on the coffee table and began caressing his hole.  He was still a little loose but decided to place some lube over the area.  Dean tried his best to stay still and not be fearful of what was coming.  He heard the other men move into the room and he tried to quell his panic.  _Be good.  Make Daddy happy._   He kept repeating to himself.  He was blindfolded and he felt Jed move his hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. Jed placed him on bent knees, his ass in the air.  He suddenly heard chains and some barking; and soon heard some heavy breathing and panting.

“Adonis, baby.”  Buck said as he caressed his large animal.  “Look honey.”  Dean felt his cheeks spread and suddenly felt a long cold tongue licking at him.

“Ahh!”  Dean shivered as he felt hot breath against him and a slivering tongue lap at him.  His penis began to rise at the stimulation. 

“A little whore just for you, baby.”  Buck continued as he helped mount the 100 lbs dog on top of Dean. 

Dean tried to push the dog off his back as he felt the entire weight of the animal on him.  He felt like he was suffocating.  Before he could truly cry out, Cash secured his mouth with a ball gag.  Jed got to his knees and spoke in his toy’s ear.  “Good boy…”  He stroked Dean’s hair as panicked green eyes turned towards his owner.    Dean’s mouth widened in pain as the dog shoved its large cock into his ass.  “Don’t you fight me boy.  I want to see the doggy cock in my baby’s hole.”  He wiped Dean’s hot tears as he screamed against the gag.  “You belong to me.  My own little hole…so beautiful and open for your Daddy.  Even the doggy wants your hole, baby…so fucking hot…Daddy is so hard for you right now…take it, baby…”  Jed panted as he became so turned on.  “Your hole loves doggy cock…such a bitch for Uncle Buck’s baby…look how Adonis is breeding you…your pussy craves his cock…take it, boy…”  Jed moaned as he grabbed himself.

Dean’s head went back and forth as the large cock moved in and out.  Dean’s body tried to move away from the dog but to no avail.

Cash whooped as he turned on his video camera.  “Mother fucker that is the hottest thing I have ever seen!” 

Soon, they could tell the dog was to the hilt.  Buck supported the dog at the hips as the animal continued to frantically push in and out.  Dean’s body was propelled forward by the force of the fucking.  The others watched in interest as the dog screwed their little toy.  As Adonis ejaculated, Dean cried out as he felt the rush of dog cum. Just when he thought he was free of the animal, the knot swelled inside him.

Cash clapped his hands.  “That’s my favorite part!”  The dog was stuck in Dean for about ten minutes and then slowly slipped out from his rectum.  Dean lay limp on the pillow now soaked with his sweat.  Sully removed the ball gag and Jed picked the boy up and carried him back to the bedroom, dropped him on the makeshift doggy bed and walked out.

*

John groaned as his cell rang.  He looked around for a moment, not even sure what town he was in.  He shook his head and grabbed his phone, not bothering to look at the number.

“This is John.”  His gravelly voice said.  At first there was no answer, so when John was about to hang up, he heard a voice on the other line.

_“It’s Sam.”_   John nearly gasped.  He had not talked to his eldest son in four years, since he hauled ass to Stanford.  Despite all the time that had passed, John was still pissed that Sam had left.

“What do you want?” He asked in a tense voice.

_“I don’t want to talk to you.  I’m looking for Dean_.”  At the mention of his youngest, John’s heart dropped.  It had been almost three months since Dean disappeared and he had not had one clue to his whereabouts.  He couldn’t go to the Police and he had few contacts at this point in the Hunter community.  John thought they were all bastards and amateurs anyway.

“He’s out doing research.”  The lie fell easily off John’s tongue.

_“I just finished with finals and haven’t talked to him in awhile.”_ Sam paused _.  “He’s not answering his cell.”_

“Then he must be busy, Samuel.”  John practically growled.  “Try him again later.”

_“Tell him to call me.”_   Sam hung up.  John let guilt course through him.  He couldn’t believe he just lied to Sam about Dean.  He grabbed the bottle of Jack by the bedside and drank as much as he could so he could return to oblivion.

*

After two more days trying to get hold of Dean, Sam officially became worried; and to add to that, his father hadn’t answered calls as well.  Sam sat in his apartment in Palo Alto, biting his nails.  He felt bad he didn’t call Dean for the last few months.  It amazed him how time flew.  He sat there feeling paralyzed and then grabbed his small journal that he had from his hunting days.  He found a name of a hunter, but was not sure if he should call.  He had only met him a few times, but it seemed like a place to start.

_“Hello?”_

“Bobby Singer?”

_“Who’s asking?”  
_

“This, um, is Sam Winchester.”  Bobby paused.

_“Okay.  What can I do you for?”_

“I was wondering if you had heard anything about my brother, Dean.”

_“What about him?”_

“I haven’t talked to him in a few months.  My dad said the other day, he was off doing research.  But now my dad can’t be reached and neither can Dean.”

_“So your father found him a few months back then?  He’s missing again?”_

“What do you mean again?”  Bobby said nothing for a time.

_“Your Daddy called me three months ago and asked if I had heard anything about your brother because he had gone missing.”_

“Three months?!!”  Sam exclaimed.  “Oh my god…were there any leads?  I can’t believe that son of a bitch!”  Sam yelled into the phone.  His lying, drunken sack of shit father!!  It took him some time to calm down.  “Bobby, did you find anything?”

_“Why would I have found anything, Sam?”_ He huffed _.  “Figured your brother got sick of your Daddy’s shit and took off.”_

“You..you didn’t do anything?”  Sam asked, hurt laced in his voice.

_“I don’t know you boys from Adam and John Winchester is no friend to anyone.”_

“So, my brother is missing and none of you give a shit?!!!”  Sam asked in an incredulous tone. “Dean would never voluntarily leave my father!”

_“Excuse me, Boy!”_ Bobby’s voice lowered. _“You are his brother.  You are the selfish shit that left him to go to god damn college!  Where were you?  You were supposed to protect your brother.  I have no obligation to a man who will sell any of us down the river for a lead on some god damn demon!  He ain’t the only one who lost something in this war!!!!”_ Bobby hung up the phone, leaving Sam staring at it in disbelief.

*

Sam sat stunned for a time, not sure what do from there.  He couldn’t get hold of his father and honestly if he saw the bastard at this time, he would probably kill him with his bare hands.  He would deal with John eventually if he could find him.  The more pressing manner was where his brother was.  He sighed heavily, guilt overriding him.  He promised when he left he would go back and get his brother.  He knew deep down, things would be more difficult for his brother after he left.  He just could not spend one more day with his father.     

Stanford had been everything he hoped it would be.  He learned so much, he lived a normal life.  It would have been too difficult to have a fifteen your old living with him as he tried to make a new life for himself.  He justified his actions by promising to fetch Dean after he graduated from high school and Sam finished college.  In a blink of an eye, Sam was a senior and could not remember the last time he asked Dean about his own schooling.  Sam felt so ashamed as tears rolled down his face.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Buck and his dog left the next day.  Jed warned the others that they had to let the boy rest for a few days.  So Sully, Gordon, and Cash took off for a hunt they heard about in Wisconsin.  If they couldn't fuck Dean, what was the point in hanging around?  But, they'd be back.

*

Jed left Dean to heal for a time.  He had allowed Dean to sleep in his bed instead of the doggy bed.  Jed coddled the boy and held him close while allowing him some rest.  But now after three days, he was so horny he couldn't stand it.  He felt the need to be with his beautiful boy so strongly.  Jed walked over quietly, placed some items on the nightstand and sunk onto the bed and laid next to his sleeping slave.

"Baby Boy..."  He said as he stroked Dean's cherubic face, "Wake up."  He said in a commanding tone.  He smiled when Dean's green eyes looked at him.  "Uncle Buck is gone."  He did not miss the gasp of relief from Dean.  He'd let that slide for now.  "And your other uncles went out on a hunt, so it's just you and me, Baby."  He said as he leaned over and licked Dean's neck and began to lightly touch his nipples.  He had been recently shaved and waxed again, so he was as smooth as a baby.  "Mmm...now I have you all to myself again…just you and me, baby."

 He started fondling Dean's dick and the younger man closed his eyes as he bit his lip.  After the previous days of torture, this felt good.  "Daddy..."  Dean moaned as he reveled in the attention he was getting.  It felt nice and Daddy wasn’t hurting or yelling at him. His voice hitched as precum was oozing from his dick.  Dean was elated that it was only Daddy and he wanted to show him he was happy to be alone with him.  Daddy had been so nice to him as he held him to sleep the last three days; had let him heal.  He told him how well he did with his uncles and his uncle’s dog; and that he was so brave and such a good whore and that Daddy was so happy with him.  Dean beamed with pride.  It made him feel warm inside that his Daddy was pleased with him.

“Daddy, that f-feels so good…ahh…”  He whispered as Jed continued to gently pull on his penis.  Dean writhed with pleasure.

Jed breathed heavily against his boy, “My beautiful baby…all mine…”  He stopped for a moment, causing Dean to whimper.  He bent down and grabbed Dean’s thin legs and opened them wide.  He positioned himself in front of them.  His hole looked better than it had, but it would likely be sore for a while.  That is how Jed wanted it.  The older man licked at the asshole.  “Love your hole, baby.  My boy tastes so good.”

“D-Daddy…”  Dean groaned at the sensation and arched up when the tongue went deeper.  He found himself pushing against the tongue, wanting more friction and to take it farther within him.  Then Jed took a lubed finger and circled the hole.  Dean moaned again.  Suddenly his eyes opened as he felt a blunt object pushed in.  It didn’t feel like Daddy’s cock.

“Butt plug, baby…so you can be stretched for me.”

The plug felt foreign in his ass.  He squirmed for a moment.  Jed grabbed a remote on the bedside table and turned it on.  The vibrations started and his baby began to writhe as waves of pleasure encompassed him.  “Oh!”  Dean practically yelled as the vibrations hit his prostate.  It was almost overwhelming.  “Ahh!!”  Dean’s voice hitched.

“On your knees, baby.”  Jed commanded and watched as Dean struggled through the sensation to obey.  Jed leaned behind him and grasped Dean’s rock hard penis.  “There my baby…”  He said as he pulled, Dean was lost in a haze of pleasure.  The vibrations from the plug coupled with Daddy jacking him caused Dean to moan in ecstasy.   “Daddy loves you…so wanton…so perfect…”  With a last pull, Dean screamed as the amazing orgasm ripped through him.  He wanted to lie down to recover, but Jed wouldn’t have it.  He took the plug out and immediately stuck his cock in.  “Shit, Boy!  Your pussy is so wet for me…you’re the only pussy for me…you’re mine, Baby…”

Dean somehow found the strength to push back against the cock. After three days, he was still sore and in some pain, but Daddy’s cock felt good.  “Y-Yours, Daddy…”  He concentrated on tightening his ass, knowing that Daddy liked that.  His Daddy wanted him.  He was special.

“Fuck…like that, Baby…you know what Daddy likes…love your wet pussy…”  Jed shuttered as his release came.  He collapsed on top of the younger man.  When he stopped panting, he moved them over to avoid the cold spot.  He caressed Dean’s face and then leaned over and kissed the boy.  Jed moaned as he licked at the plump lips and then thrust his tongue in.  Dean responded by opening his mouth and allowing the man to explore.  He was making desperate little noises as the older man devoured his mouth.  It made Jed so hot to hear his little slut like that. 

*

After resting for a time, Jed ran his hands along the smooth body beside him.  “So perfect, my baby…”  He jumped slightly when he felt Dean’s smaller hand begin to pump his dick.  He wasn’t sure if he could get it up again, but luckily it was cooperating.  After the heavy petting, Jed’s cock was alert again.  He watched as Dean straddled his legs.

“Need you, Daddy.  Can I ride you?”  Dean asked, innocence shining in his hazel eyes.

Jed could only nod; his mouth was dry at the image in front of him.  Dean lifted his hips and slowly impaled himself on the erect cock.  He closed his eyes as he was buried to the hilt.  There was some pain shooting through him, but by the sounds Daddy made, he was feeling good.

Dean moved up and down, while Jed grasped his thin hips, helping the movements.

“That’s it, baby…ride your Daddy’s cock.  Your hole wants your Daddy’s cock filling it.  Not made for anything else…just my cock…you make me hard all the time, baby…only you, sweetheart…”

Dean closed his eyes again as he concentrated on how he felt and how Jed was making happy noises.  “Daddy…so full…p-please…”  He said as he moved up and down on the cock, trying to take him deeper.  Dean panted as he looked down at Jed with desperate eyes as he continued to enthusiastically ride the cock inside him.  “A-Am I-I your good boy, Daddy?”

Jed moaned.  “Yes, baby…the best boy I could ever have.”  He added as he pumped his cock into him.  Dean smiled widely and soaked up his Daddy’s praise.

“W-Want to make you happy, Daddy…”  He squealed as he arched with pleasure as Jed’s cock hit his prostate.

“Ahhh…you do, honey…so happy…”  Jed panted as he drove into Dean.  “Who do you belong to Baby?”

“Y-You!”  Dean stuttered as he arched up as Jed’s cock drove deeper if that was even possible.  “I belong to you, Daddy!”  Dean exclaimed as Jed thrust up hard.

“Daddy loves you, baby!”  Jed screamed as he came into Dean’s ass.  The younger man shot his load all over Jed’s chest and stomach.  Dean slowly removed himself from Jed’s cock and crawled on top of him and began lapping up his own cum off Jed’s body.  “My good Boy…”  Shivers went down his body as the exquisite tongue ate up all his release.

When Dean finished his task and curled up against Jed, he let out a deep breath when the larger man’s arms encircled him.

Dean said in a sleepy voice, “’M tired, Daddy."  He said as he snuggled in against the body he was so used to sleeping with now.  “So warm…”

Jed smiled as he pulled covers over them.  “Rest now, my beautiful.  Daddy’s got you.”

*

Dean knelt at Jed's feet as he was fed breakfast by hand.  When they were done, Jed led his boy to the couch.  The older man turned on the TV.  Initially Dean was again on his knees but now his head lay on Jed's lap.  Dean drifted as he felt the soothing motion of Jed's fingers in his soft hair.   The younger man sighed as they rested together.  He became more aware when Jed started touching his collar and his neck.  Dean shifted his head towards Jed's groin. He started lapping the tip of his cock, like a little kitten drinking its milk.  He lazily sucked on Jed’s shaft like a lollipop for some time.  He made happy, content noises as he played with Daddy’s dick.  Dean licked the tip and devoured Daddy’s precum like it was sweet nectar.

“Jesus, Boy.  Just like that…fuck…”  Jed said as he gripped Dean’s hair hard and Dean looked up at him with his beautiful hazel eyes.  He was so turned on by the innocence of the young man.

Before the older man could cum, Dean then decided to climb onto Daddy's lap.  He placed his arms around Jed and his heart was warmed when the older man looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

"W-Want you, Daddy...want your cum in my hole…n-need it…"  Dean circled his hips as Jed groaned at the contact.  Jed became harder with Dean's words.  He finally had the perfect boy now.  His baby was such a slut for his cock.  Jed started teasing Dean’s hole with his finger.  The younger man moaned in pleasure.  "Your cock, Daddy!  I need your cock!  Please!"  Dean practically begged as he felt his Daddy harden.  Dean felt lucky that he could make Daddy so hard. 

Jed answered in a low tone.  "Lay here, Boy."  He pointed to the edge of the couch.   "I want to take you from behind, baby."  He smiled when Dean immediately obeyed.  Jed was met with the most glorious site: his boy's ass right in front of him.  He knew he would never tire of him.  After all this time, the boy was still tight.

Jed stroked the pale globes for a moment; he was taking his time and admiring the view.  He chuckled and slapped Dean's ass lightly because the boy appeared impatient.  Dean reached back and parted his cheeks for Daddy, presenting himself.

“That’s it baby.  Show Daddy your beautiful hole.  Damn, boy!”

 Jed slowly pushed his rock hard cock into the waiting hole.  He wanted to take his time.

"Daddy..."  Dean groaned as he pushed back against the older man to take him in deeper. 

"My baby..."  Jed's voice hitched.  "Never letting you go, boy.  My perfect angel...my baby..."

"Yours, D-Daddy?"  He answered as they groaned together.

"Fuck, honey...mine forever...to do what I want...shit...so fucking tight...feels so good!"  He came powerfully and trapped Dean against the couch edge for some time.  Dean's own release came after.

When Jed pulled out of Dean and sat down against the back of the couch, they were both breathing heavily as they recovered.  Suddenly Jed heard Dean cry as shiny, wide green eyes looked upon his owner. 

Dean was in a panic.  "I-I'm sorry, Daddy!  I-I didn't mean it!"  Dean grabbed a towel next to the couch and frantically started wiping up his cum stain that was forming on the couch arm.  He was practically hyperventilating as he scrubbed vigorously.  Suddenly Dean felt a hand on his arm and Jed stopping him.  He picked the upset younger man up and carried him to their bed.  He laid him down and embraced him.

"Hey, baby boy.  It's okay...Daddy's not mad...you didn't do nothing...ssh..."  He murmured soothing words as Dean's distress died down.  "Daddy will tell you when you're bad.  I'm happy my baby came...did it feel good?"

"Yes, D-Daddy...feels so good when you fuck me..."  Dean whispered as he sniffed.  "Didn't mean to make a mess."

"Daddy's not mad, sweetheart.  Daddy loves you..."  He kissed his boy on the side of the head and then a long drawn kiss on the lips.  Dean whimpered when Jed drew back to catch a breath.  "Let's take a nap, okay?"

"Sleep inside me, D-Daddy?"  Dean asked shyly and in a hopeful tone as he turned his back to Jed's chest. 

"Anything for my special baby boy.”  He paused as he positioned Dean.  “You’ll always be mine…I’ll never leave you…"  Jed added as he slowly guided his semi-hard dick back into his boy's slick cum filled hole.  Dean felt secure as Daddy’s cock nestled inside him.  Daddy won’t leave him.  He promised.  Maybe for the first time in his life he won’t be left behind.

They both let out a contented breath as they drifted to sleep.  


TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

“Sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Daddy?”  Dean answered as he finished up an early dinner one day.  For a special treat, Jed let him eat on the couch.  Dean looked up as Jed walked in with a shirt and a pair of pants in his hands.

Confused green eyes looked upon him.  “I want you to get dressed.  Okay, baby?”  Dean did not respond for a moment.  He had not worn clothes for a long time.  But, he obeyed.  “Yes, Daddy.”  He did as told and then was kneeling in front of Jed.  He felt out of sorts.  The clothing felt so foreign and itchy on him and he did not like it.  But, Daddy wanted him in them.

“We are going to go visit a friend of mine.”  He grabbed a bag and his keys and began walking to the car, Dean trailing behind him.

*

The journey was about a hundred miles and they arrived as night descended.   Dean lay blindfolded in the back seat.  He felt some fear in his belly, but he tried to ignore it.  They pulled up to a stately old house and Jed smiled as he heard that the party had already started.  He heard hooting and hollering and the sound of beer bottles clinking. 

Jed helped Dean out of the car and led him towards the door.  Dean stumbled slightly because his balance was off.  Jed had not released his blindfold yet.

He opened the creaky, ornate door and heard numerous people shouting, “Jed!!”  Dean heard an unfamiliar voice say, “It’s about time you showed up.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Jed answered.  “Be right back.”  Dean was led through the large house and to another area away from the noise.  Jed took off the blindfold and leaned in and kissed his boy.  He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and secured Dean to the bedpost in the cluttered room.  “Stay here, Boy.  Daddy has s few things to take care of.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”  Dean said trying to keep the shaking from his voice.  He immediately went to his knees and waited.

*

Jed walked back to the party and went around greeting his friends.  In all, there were nine men.  Some were hunters and various others he had come across through the years.  The owner of the home was Charlie Akers.  He was a middle aged, nice looking hunter who specialized in capturing incubi and witches.  He also came from old money, so his house was a mansion.

“Charlie, man, thanks for the invite.  It’s been a while since I’ve been out and about.”  Jed smiled as they shook hands. 

“So I’ve heard.”  He laughed as his eyes drifted back to where Dean was.  “He’s a beaut, Jed.”  He paused.  “Winchester still none the wiser?”

“Haven’t heard a damn thing.  My boys are listening though.”

Charlie handed him a beer.  “I hope you did not bring him just for window dressing.”  He cocked his head.

“Fuck no!”  He laughed.  “It’s been me and my boy for over a month.  Don’t want him getting too comfortable.”  He grinned widely.  “And he’s too good not to share with my friends.”

“Jesus, man.  I’m hard just thinking about it!”  Charlie answered.

*

Jed led Dean to the large sitting room.  Charlie had planned well.  There were various couches and even a bed and some benches throughout the room.  There was a table with toys, lube, and various other things they would need.

Dean’s heart beat loudly and fast as he stood in the middle of the room with the eight men in addition to Charlie staring at him.  When he walked in, there was a lot of chatter but as soon as they saw him, they moved closer in a semi circle and now were just staring.  A few made some pointed comments.

Jed stood beside him, a large imposing figure against the small framed nineteen year old; Dean grasped onto Jed's arm like a lifeline.  “These are Daddy’s friends.”  He said low enough so only Dean could hear him. 

Dean started breathing quickly, “D-Daddy…”   He whispered.

“Are you not mine, Boy?”  He placed Dean in front of him facing the group and then tightened his grip on his shoulders.  “I can do what I want with you.  Remember what happened last time you did not please me?” Dean nodded frantically as his widened, frightened eyes surveyed the room.

“Yes, D-Daddy.”

“Now I’ve told all my friends what a good boy you are; such a good little cocksucker and a wonderful hole.”  He paused as he turned Dean towards him.  “Don’t make a fool of Daddy, now.  Show them why I love my perfect little whore.”  He leaned over and kissed Dean’s lips.  He could feel the trembling through out his body.  Dean gave a small nod and Jed grinned with satisfaction.  He spoke louder now.

“Go ahead and go towards them, baby.”  Dean took some tentative steps and now stood in the middle of the large circle of the men.  Jed looked at them.  “Here’s the rules boys: no CBT although you may place a ring on him.  No whipping or marks of any kind.  No waterplay.  Other than that, if you are not sure, ask me.  He’s my whore and in no, way, shape, or form should you ask to buy him.  Oh and one more thing,” he paused as his eyes narrowed, “if I find out that any of you divulge the happenings tonight and with whom, then I will personally kill you.”  He took a big breath.  “Well, that’s out of the way.  Baby boy, take your clothes off."

Dean's hands trembled as he took off the long sleeved tee and lowered his pants.  He was going commando so suddenly he stood in front of the group completely exposed.

*

Jed and Charlie sat on a couch four hours later, sipping on aged brandy.  Charlie tightened his robe, covering up his naked form. 

“Shit, Jed.”  Charlie said with a chuckle.  “You weren’t wrong.  Your boy...man that ass of his.”

Jed smiled.  “He’s a keeper all right.”  He enjoyed the slow burn of his drink while they watched Dean across the room.  He was bent over a breeding bench and had two cocks in his ass and one in his mouth.  At this point, he was so exhausted and limp that he barely responded.  All one could hear was the occasional whimper and grunt.  His boy had entertained the group well.  Each of the men at the party had had a chance to fuck Dean’s ass at least twice.

The two men alternated pumping into Dean’s hole.  They were both in a zone as they pounded into him.

After another sip of his brandy, Jed spoke.  “Okay, boys!  Finish up!  I’m tired.”

“Okay, Jed!”  The man with his cock in Dean’s mouth replied as he came inside the orifice.  Dean was barely responsive and the cum fell from his mouth.  The young man was not even aware enough at this point to even swallow.  The other two came practically at the same in his ass and pulled out roughly.  They walked back over to Charlie and Jed on shaky legs, smiling and feeling sated.

Charlie stood up and hit a button on the table.  His butler walked in.  “Paul, clean him up and place him in Jed’s bedroom, please.”

“Yes, Sir.”  The butler replied as he went over to the bench.  Dean lay draped over it, barely conscious after servicing the men for so long.  Paul took a sheet and wrapped the skinny young man and picked him and carried him away.

Charlie looked at his friend.  “Thanks for the entertainment.  Paul set up a nice room for you.”

“Thanks, man.  And anytime.  My boy is a treasure.”

*

By the time Jed went to the room to turn in, Dean was already placed in bed.  He no longer reeked of sweat, cum, and sex.  He was perfectly clean and naked under a thin sheet.  Jed climbed in and gathered the small body against him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jed awoke as he felt his boy stir.  Hazel eyes met his own.  Jed leaned down to softly kiss Dean’s lips.  He felt his boy flinch as he moved. 

“I’m so proud of you Baby.”  He said as he stroked Dean’s face.  Tears poured from the younger man’s eyes as he groaned in pain.  “You did so good.  My friends think you are so special…they loved your hole…”

Dean sobbed as he hurt all over.  He was afraid Daddy would punish him for crying but Daddy held him and muttered comforting words.  “They all know why you are my baby boy.  They are so jealous that you are mine…you made Daddy so happy taking all their cocks…they want you so bad, but they know you belong to me…”

“Y-yours?”  Dean croaked his voice barely a whisper after giving constant BJ’s for hours.

“All mine, sweetheart.”  Jed rubbed his hand down Dean’s back.  “It was so hot watching you bending over for their cocks baby…taking them in your mouth…”

“H-Hurts, D-Daddy…”  Dean closed his eyes as pain coursed through him.

“I know, honey.”  Jed kissed his head and was massaging his arms and legs.  “But sometimes, Daddy has to share you with my friends.  Daddy is generous.  I have to show people why you are so special.  Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes.” Dean replied as he concentrated on Daddy soothing his sore muscles.

Jed sat up and handed Dean’s two pain pills and some water.  Dean slowly sat up and took the medication.  He greedily gulped down the water; he was parched.  They lay down again as Dean buried himself against Jed’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.  He was happy he was no longer in that room and now he was back with Daddy.

“Uncle Charlie was so pleased with you.  Said you were the best whore he has had in a long time.  He could tell how much you love cock.” Jed smiled proudly at him.  “Do you realize how wonderful that is; to be so good at something?”  He kissed Dean’s head again.  “And you are all mine, precious; my wonderful little slut.  You were made to take cock, baby.  Look how you’ve taken so easily to it.”  He said as he played with Dean’s hair. 

After some time, the younger man’s tears began to dry as the pills kicked in.  When he was more able to move, Jed sat them up.

“Let’s get dressed, baby.”  He said and smiled warmly as his boy yawned and looked at him with loopy eyes.  “It’s time to go.”  He watched with pleasure as Dean raised his arms and Jed placed his shirt on for him.  He helped him into his pants as well.  They stood up and Dean swayed a bit and then he looked at Jed.

“H-Home, Daddy?”  He said with innocent, sleepy eyes as he looked up at the older man.

Jed grinned as he caressed his face.  “Yes, Baby.  We’re going home.”  He scooped his boy up in his arms and walked to the car.

*

The trip back to the house was a quick one.  Dean was blindfolded yet again and spent the entire ride sleeping.  Jed had him lying down with his head in his lap as he drove.  When they arrived at their destination, Dean was still asleep.  Jed carried him in and placed him on the bed.  He left him there while he went to prepare something to eat.  Jed knew the boy would be out for the count for a few days at least.   He didn’t mind, he was so proud of him.

*

Dean could barely walk for the next few days after returning from Charlie’s house.  Jed started to worry because two days after they arrived back home, Dean began running a fever.  He also had chills, vomiting, and painful urination.  He became delirious as his temperature climbed.  Jed had the local doctor come to their house.  He felt Dean’s illness was caused by bacterial prostatitis. 

Jed was worried about taking Dean to the hospital.  He did not want to deal with obvious and inevitable questions if he took Dean there.  Luckily, because the doctor was an old friend, they set him up with an IV at the house.  He received IV antibiotics, nausea medicine, and IV fluids.  Jed promised Dr. Jenke a go with Dean when he was healed as payment for his services. 

Dean did not begin to improve for a few days.  Jed thought he might lose his boy.  He sat by his bed, wiping his fevered brow as Dean seemed to suffer through some hallucinations and nightmares.  “Sammy!!!   Don’t leave!!!”  The young man screamed as he thrashed in bed.  His head went back and forth as he seemed to fighting off a foe.   “No…h-help me!!!!  I-I’m sorry!” 

“Ssh…”  Jed soothed as he tried to calm the boy down.  “Daddy’s here.  You’re safe…”  The older man had a few guilty feelings as he watched his boy suffer.  Perhaps he overdid it at Charlie’s.  Maybe taking nine men at once was too much.  After taking some time to think, he decided that when it happened again, he would make the men wear condoms.

*

The day after Dean’s fever broke, Jed breathed a sigh of relief.  He was dozing in an old recliner by the side of the bed.  Dr. Jenke had removed the IV and changed Dean to by mouth antibiotics.  He declared him to be on the road to recovery and to be careful with the fragile boy.  The doctor looked forward to the future when he would receive his payment.

*

Jed stirred as he felt eyes on him.  He looked over to see Dean staring at him.  The boy’s pale skin had regained some color.  Dean looked shyly at Jed; his voice was weak.  “Still h-here?”  Dean asked, insecurity sweeping through him.

“Of course.  Why would I leave my baby alone when he is sick?”  Jed asked in a soft tone as he grabbed his boy’s hand.

“Didn’t leave me…”  He whispered as his eyes watered.  Dean seemed lost in thought for a moment; as if his mind was remembering some unpleasant memories.  He looked at Jed with wet eyes.  “H-Hold me, Daddy?”  He sniffed as his lip trembled.  “Make it all better?”

Jed grinned, stood, and climbed into bed and immediately took his boy against his chest.  He kissed his head and again thanked his lucky stars that his baby was okay.  “Love you, precious.  You’re getting better already.  Daddy’s got you.”   Dean sighed as he felt the warm, strong arms around him.  He still felt sick, but he knew he was improving.  “Still my good boy…my special baby…I’ll never let you go…”

“Never, Daddy.”  Dean whispered as he drifted back asleep.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

It took almost two weeks for Dean to recover from his illness.  He spent most of his time in bed or on the couch.  This morning, Jed had finished breakfast and was sitting on the recliner reading the paper. He looked up to see his boy gazing down at him.  He watched with interest as a naked Dean climbed onto his lap.

“Daddy…I feel better…need you now…”  He sounded desperate as he started humping Jed’s lap.

Jed grabbed Dean’s too thin hip with one hand and brought Dean’s mouth to his with the other hand.  He devoured his boy’s mouth.  They panted as they passionately kissed for the next few minutes.  Jed was so turned on as his boy writhed in his lap and while they fucked each others mouths.  The rubbing of their cocks together caused both men to groan.  Dean had to pull back to grab some air.  As he gasped for breath, Jed grasped Dean’s face and looked his boy in the eyes.  “Fuck, baby…missed your mouth…Daddy’s cock misses your hole.”

Jed stood up with Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist and walked to the bedroom.  His boy weighed nothing after his illness.  He threw Dean down and grabbed his lube that he kept on the nightstand.  He lowered his shorts and coated his cock liberally; he then lifted Dean’s legs.  He wasn’t about to be gentle.  He needed inside his boy now.  “Gonna make it hurt, baby…need you to know you’re still mine!”

“Yes, Daddy!  Need you!”    

Jed lined his cock up and drove into Dean causing him to cry out loudly as his ass was stretched for the first time in weeks.  “Shit, boy!  Your ass is like a vice…my baby…my special boy!”  Jed pushed in to go deeper and deeper.  He hit Dean’s prostate with each cant of his hip. 

“Daddy!!!”  Dean groaned in mix of pain and pleasure.  He was sweating as his Daddy rutted inside him.  Dean held on to Jed’s shoulders as if his life depended on it as he met every thrust.  They moved in synchronous.  “D-Daddy!”

“Fuck…fuck…fuck!!!!”  Jed screamed as he came as hard as he could remember.  He collapsed on Dean and he felt Dean’s cock release under him.  He lay on the younger man for a while until the coldness of the drying cum forced them to move apart.  Jed looked down at his boy and traced his features lightly on his face.  “My perfect slut…”  He whispered as he wiped them down with a bedside towel. 

*

After some time, he leaned down and sucked on Dean’s nipples.  He bit them slightly causing Dean to arch up into him.  He then reversed their positions and Dean was suddenly on top of him.  Dean bent down and kissed his Daddy.  He loved Daddy’s lips.  He began to kiss and lick him all the way down and when he got to Daddy’s now hard cock , he licked an obscene stripe up the shaft, causing the older man’s voice to hitch in pleasure.   “Missed your cock in my mouth, Daddy…so much…need it…tastes so good…”  He then swallowed him whole, straight to the back of his throat.

 “Jaysus, baby boy!”  He panted.  “Your fucking mouth!!!”  He thrust up into the heat.  “Daddy loves you so much…so perfect…”  He came soon afterwards.   They lay back exhausted and fell asleep.

*

A week day later, both men were naked as Dean was sitting in Daddy’s lap.  Jed was lazily fondling Dean’s penis while they watched TV when the door bell rang.  “Be right back, baby.”  Jed said as he lifted Dean off him and placed him on the couch.  A few minutes later, Jed returned with a man who appeared to be a little younger than his owner.

Dean, realizing there was a guest, immediately went to his knees and faced Jed. 

“Baby,” Jed began, “This is Dr. Jenke.  He came to the house many times to help you when you were sick.  Because he came, I didn’t have to go the hospital with you.”  He paused.  “They may have taken you away from me and I couldn’t let that happen.”  Dean’s heart sped up at the possibility of not being with Daddy anymore.  “He saved your life, baby boy.”  Jed walked towards him.  “What do you say to the nice doctor?”

“Thank you, Sir.”  Dean said meekly as he blushed.  He was so grateful to the man.

“It was my pleasure, boy.”  Dr. Jenke answered.

“You need to let Dr. Jenke see how thankful you are that he took care of you, boy.”  He said as he helped Dean stand up.  “Take him to the guest room and show him how grateful you are.” 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Dean said without hesitation and then walked to the guest room and waited for the doctor to follow him.  When he arrived, Dean went to his knees in front of the doctor and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers.  He palmed the man’s cock and then began to lick it.  As the man hardened, Dean began to suck in earnest, eliciting moans of pleasure from the man.  As he sensed the doctor was about to come, he pulled off.  “Would you like to come in my mouth or ass, Sir?”  Dean asked as he looked up at him with innocent hazel eyes.

*

After he serviced Dr. Jenke, Jed was so proud of his boy.  As a reward, the older man had Dean’s nipples and cock pierced.

*

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Sam finally arrived at his destination.  He looked around the parking lot of the motel to make sure that no one saw him walking to the door.  Luckily, through the small window, he was able to peak into the dilapidated room and see the occupant passed out on the bed.  He quietly picked the lock and entered the room.  He placed a gun to the head of the man and clicked the safety off. The man opened his eyes to see a 45 pointed at him.

Sam smirked as he looked upon the man.  “Give me a reason to not pull the trigger, John.”

“Samuel!”  John said as he opened his eyes and realized that his son had managed to get the upper hand.  “What the fuck are you doing?”  He tried to shove the gun away, but Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“Get up you god damn drunk!”  He dragged his father up by the collar.  As he gazed upon the man, Sam realized the last four years had not been kind to John Winchester.  Sam was so angry and John so hung over, that he managed to manhandle his father into a chair and tie him to it.  It seems four years away from the hunt had not diminished Sammy’s rope tying skills.  John could not budge them.

“Six months.”  Sam said, his voice cracking with emotion.  “Dean’s been missing for that long and you haven’t bothered looking for him.”

“That’s not true.”  John said in a low, lethal sounding voice.

“Don’t lie to me!”  Sam said as he punched John’s face.  “You fucking son of a bitch!”  Sam was seething.  “You couldn’t call me?  You couldn’t have been honest with me when I was looking for him?  He is my brother, you know!”

“The brother who you left behind!”  John spat back.  “Don’t act all high and mighty Sam.  You abandoned us and you are no longer part of this family!  I owe you nothing!”

Sam shook his head in disbelief.  “And what about Dean?  Do you not owe him everything?  He’s your youngest.  You were supposed take care of him.”  Sam’s eyes watered.  “Do you have any idea where he is?”  Sam asked in a quiet voice as all is anger drained away and he sat heavily on the bed.  “Have you even tried?”

“Of course I tried, Samuel.  I went back to the bar where he was last…I called upon some hunters…”

“And since they like you so much, I’m sure they helped you.”  Sam added in a sarcastic tone.

“It’s not my fault they are a bunch of idiots!”  John said in his defense.

“I called a few of them over the last few months.  No one has heard anything…and if they had I’m not sure they’d help.”  Sam shook his head; he felt so helpless.  He had no idea where to go next.  It took him this long to locate his father. 

As far as Dean, he couldn’t go to the cops…he had hit a dead end.  Sam took a deep breath.  “You should have protected him, dad.  He’s so…small, vulnerable.”

John glared at his son.  “Same could have been said to you.”

“Look…for Dean’s sake…we’ll stop the blame game.”  He looked pointedly at his father.  “Can you stop drinking for more than a day to be the father Dean deserves?”  Sam’s eyes watered again.  “We have to find him, Dad.  He needs us.”

John thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.  He needed to step up, stop feeling sorry for himself, and find his son.

“Good.”  Sam replied as he let out a deep breath. “Let’s start from the beginning.”

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and John traveled, in separate cars, back to the bar where Dean last was seen.  They had to wait a few days for the bartender who was there the night he disappeared to return for his shift.  No matter.  Sam could be patient. 

The night the man returned, Sam cornered the bartender behind the building and showed him Dean’s picture.  He seemed hesitant at first, but after Sam roughed him up a bit, he admitted being paid $500.00 dollars by a man to ‘forget’ that Dean was ever at the bar.  At this point, the bartender only had a vague recollection of the man, but was able to give a partial description of him and the others he was with.  And that coupled with the timing of Dean’s disappearance, led Sam and subsequently John to suspect that hunters were behind this from the beginning.

From there, the two Winchesters made their way to the Roadhouse.  Sam left John behind at local motel, knowing that he would not be a popular figure amongst the hunting crowd.  Sam parked his truck on the dirt road and walked inside. 

*

He noticed some of the patrons eyeing him suspiciously as he went straight for the bar.  A young woman was wiping down the counter when she stopped and looked at Sam.

“What can I get you?”  The blond, petite woman asked.

“Bud is fine.”  Sam asked as he gazed around the bar.

“Name’s Jo.”  She said as she held her hand out.

“Sam.”  He answered as he took a long drag of his beer.

“So, what do you need, Sam?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile.  “To the point, aren’t you?”

“Well, that’s our business.”  Suddenly, she frowned as she leaned forward and spoke quietly.  “Wait, are you Sam Winchester?”

Sam became as serious as her.  “I am.  Look I just need some information about my little brother, Dean.  I know people hate my dad, but my brother has been missing for six months and I think some hunters are responsible.”  Sam couldn’t keep his eyes from watering.

Jo waited some time and then proceeded to wipe the counter again.  She nodded her head in the direction of a group of five hunters drinking a few tables over.  They were clearly intoxicated, despite the fact it was only three in the afternoon.  “Go sit.  Tell them you’re working a few jobs with Ash.”

He took a deep breath.  “Thanks.”

*

Sam went to sit down and the five hunters looked at him like he had three heads.  Before he had a chance to speak, Jo walked up with a three pitchers of beer.  “Beer compliments of Sam here.”  She said with a smile a little shake of her tiny ass.  “Bit of a newbie here, boys, so be nice.”

“Come on, Jo.”  One of the men slurred, “We’re always nice.”  The group laughed.

“Sam, huh?”  Another man, said as he stuck out his hand.  “Welcome to the life, boy.”

*

After a few hours and a lot more booze, one of the men let it slip that a fellow hunter has a beautiful toy at his beck and call and how jealous he was of it.

One of the men, who seemed less intoxicated, yelled at his drunk friend.  “Will you shut the fuck up, Les!?”  After that, the conversation died down and soon thereafter, Sam excused himself.  He thanked Jo and quietly slipped out.

“Les!”  The man continued.   “You stupid motherfucker.  “You ain’t supposed to talk about Jed’s business.”  He shook his head and stalked over to the bar.  He stopped in front of Jo.  “Who was he, Joanna Beth?”  He asked with suspicious eyes.

“No one.  Why do you ask?”  She said innocently.  She knew he wasn’t buying her BS.  The man had known her since she was in diapers.  “Fine.”  She huffed.  “It was Sam Winchester.”  She shrugged her shoulders.  “He said his brother’s been missing.  I felt sorry for him.”  She paused as she looked at the man with a sense of betrayal.  “Larry, you don’t have anything to do with his disappearance do you?”

Larry shook his head.  “No.  I don’t.  It’s complicated, Jo.  Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”  With that, Larry went up to the boarding house section of the Roadhouse.  When he sat in his room, he dialed a number.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, it’s Larry.”

_“Hey, brother!  What’s up?”_

“Sam Winchester was just here at the Roadhouse.”

After a long pause, _“Thanks for the info.  Christ.  It took ‘em long enough.”_

“What are you going to do?”

_“Don’t know yet.  You got Winchester’s number?”_

“Can’t believe I do; I haven’t used it in years.”  He chuckled as he pushed some buttons on his phone.  “I just texted it to you.”

_“Thanks.”_

“Anytime, Jed.”

*

Jed sat in a recliner for some time pondering the situation.  He knew eventually, John would find them.  He wasn’t worried at the thought of confronting John Winchester.  In fact, he welcomed the challenge.  The issue was what to do with Dean.  There was no way he was giving up his beloved boy.  Dean was his.  And come hell or high water, the boy will stay with him.  He certainly had no plans to move them at this point.  He will not let John Winchester force them to run from their home.  He sighed and realized he needed to sleep on it.

Jed got up and walked to the bedroom.  Dean lay on the bed lightly dozing.  When the older man climbed in, he immediately drew Dean into his arms.  Dean turned towards the warmth and smiled.  “Missed you, Daddy.”

“I’m glad, sweetheart.”  He leaned in and slowly kissed Dean. 

As it became more heated, Jed rolled Dean onto his back.  Dean lifted his legs, inviting Daddy to see his already lubed hole.  “Ready for you, Daddy.”

“That’s my boy.”  Jed said quietly as he slipped his hard cock in.  “My baby…love you so much.  Your hole was made just for me.  Daddy’s cock fits perfectly in your little hole.  Fuck, baby.”

Dean moaned.  “Love you t-too, Daddy.”  He said as closed his eyes in ecstasy.  He grabbed Daddy’s shoulders. 

As much as Jed wanted to pound into him, tonight he wanted to take his time.  He gazed down at his boy.  “Look at me, baby.”  Green eyes met his.  Jed rolled his hips as he slowly thrust into his baby’s amazing ass.  “Ahhh…”  Jed moaned as he moved in and out; Dean met his movements.  

“Daddy…”  Dean said in awe.

“My baby…”  Jed leaned down and kissed his boy’s lips.  “Love you so much…all mine…never leaving you…too good…too fucking good!”  Jed could no longer move at a slow pace.  He was getting close and he couldn’t get enough of his boy.  He finally roared his release inside Dean; his boy followed him.  After he pulled out, he again brought Dean next to him.  “My perfect boy.”  He whispered as they fell into a sated sleep.

*

In the morning, Dean noticed Daddy had been quiet at breakfast.  He felt fearful that something was amiss.

Jed was in the family room and Dean followed him in there.  He climbed into his lap and looked at the older man.  Dean was scared but found the courage to continue.  He gently ran his finger down Jed’s arm.  “D-Daddy?”  He asked in a timid voice.  Jed looked up at him with a small smile; that made Dean feel a little better.

“Yes, baby?”  Jed asked as he fondled Dean’s nipple rings.

“Did I make you angry?”

“No, honey.”  He patted Dean’s cheek.  “You are my good boy.”

Dean thought for a time.  “Are you okay, D-Daddy?”  He asked tentatively. 

“Aren’t you my sweet boy?”  Jed replied as he caressed Dean’s cheek.  "So worried about your Daddy."  He leaned in and kissed his boy's mouth.  He just loved the little noises his baby made when they kissed.  He held Dean close to him for a time, deep in thought.  “Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy?”  Dean’s green eyes sparkled with innocence as he leaned back to look at the older man.

“Do you remember the time before you came to me?”  Jed asked and was met with confused eyes.

“I don’t understand, Daddy.”  Dean answered with a slightly trembling voice.

“Your uncles and I…we took you…from your father…”  He watched as Dean closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, the fear and anguish in his eyes broke Jed’s heart.  “Are you sending me away?”  Dean became more distressed as tears poured from his eyes.  He slipped off of Jed’s lap and backed up.  “Y-You promised!”  Dean became hysterical.  “You said y-you wouldn’t leave me!!  Daddy, you promised!!”  Dean fell to his knees as he sobbed.

Jed joined him on the floor and placed the crying young man in his lap.  “I’m not sending you away, Boy!”  He said as he tried to console him.  He rocked him and gently ran his fingers through his hair until he could settle.   When that didn’t seem to work, Jed began slowly caressing his boy’s penis.

Dean mewled as he felt his Daddy’s hand on his cock, jacking him off.  He arched towards the pressure as the wonderful sensation kept building.  “Daddy…”  Dean calmed as he felt his Daddy stroking him and he could concentrate on trying to feel good.  With his other hand, Jed slipped his finger into Dean’s hole.  “D-Daddy…”  His boy moaned.

“That’s it honey.  Look at me.”  Desperate green eyes met his.  “Daddy loves you…you’re mine…I’m never leaving you.  Look how hard you are for your Daddy.  My good boy!”  He smiled as he noticed his baby was getting close.  With a few more pulls and pushing against his prostate, Dean released all over Jed’s hand.  He felt Dean’s smaller hands grab his wrist and bring the older man’s hand to his mouth, where he proceeded to lick his Daddy clean.

“Good boy…my good boy.”  Jed said as they continued to sit on the floor.  He caressed the younger man’s face.  “Before you came to me, you had a name.”  He leaned over and kissed Dean gently.  “Do you remember what it was?”  He watched as his boy concentrated on the question.  After some time, he nodded shyly as he looked down.  “Okay, tell Daddy.”  Dean sniffed as he shook his head.  Jed forced him to gaze up at him.  “You will always be mine, sweetheart.  My little baby…my perfect whore. Okay?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”  He bit his lower lip.  “N-Not leaving me?”  A lone tear escaped from his eye.

Jed shook his head.  “No, baby.”  He reiterated.  “Now, answer my question.”

The younger man looked down as he spoke.  “D-Dean W-W-Winchester.”  He may have said the words, but he felt little meaning behind them.

“Good, honey.”  He kissed him again.  “One of Daddy’s friends called and told me that John and Sam are looking for you.”  He got no response from Dean, until he felt the younger man lean against him.

“Daddy, don’t let me go.”  He felt wetness against his chest.  “I’m not him anymore…I’m not D-Dean.  I’m your b-boy.  Please, Daddy! Don’t send me away!  I’m your boy!”

Jed ran his hand up and down Dean’s back to soothe him.  “Never, baby…you’re mine.”

*

After he was able to calm down Dean, he made him go take a nap.  As Jed sat alone at the kitchen table he held his cell phone.  He thought for a long while and then sent a text to John Winchester.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is twisted and dark. It is about manipulation, desperation, survival, abandonment, emotional and physical abuse of all kinds and in all forms. There may not be a happy ending.

If Jed felt tense, he tried not to show it.  His boy was so in tune with his moods that he did not want him upset.  It had been two days since sending John the text with his address here in Minnesota.  He also warned him of starting any trouble as well.  But, Jed was prepared.  He had weapons stashed in every room that was easily accessible.

Dean was still sleeping this morning and Jed was drinking some coffee in the kitchen.  He heard the familiar rumble of the Impala roll up and heard a second car as well.  He grabbed his shotgun and went to the front door and opened it.  He knew the shotgun would be useless inside the house.  He put up anti-violent runes that would not allow any weapons to be discharged inside the home.  Outside was a different matter.

John and Sam, looking haggard, stepped into the simple home and the three glared at each other.

John narrowed his dark eyes.  “I should kill you right now.”  He practically growled as he stared at his fellow hunter.

Jed pointedly ignored him.  Sam looked up.  “We just want Dean back.  We don’t want trouble.”

Jed chuckled bitterly.  “Well, that’s not going to happen.  He stays here with me.”

“Then why the fuck did you send the god damn address?”  John seethed.

“Because I won’t have you hunting us down.  The boy stays with me.”

“He has a name.”  Sam said through clenched teeth.

“Ah, yes.  Dean.”  Jed replied in a sarcastic tone.  “He’s not too fond of that name anymore.”

“Cut the shit, Jed.”  John interjected.  “You.  Took.  My.  Son!”  He yelled. 

“I would say it was a little tit for tat considering the fact that you let my family die.” Jed answered in a calm tone as he cocked his head.  “After all the shit you have pulled throughout the hunting community, I thought it was a fair trade.”

John sobered for a moment.  “There was nothing that could have been done for your family.”

“Not true, I came to find out.  But alas, they were collateral damage in your war with Yellow Eyes.”

“I just want my brother back.”  Sam said trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

“Sure you ain’t too busy, college boy?”  Jed answered with a smirk and then he looked at back at John.  “How long did it take for you to notice he was gone?  Why did it take you so long to find him?  Ask yourself that.  How long did it take you to put down the bottle until you realized someone had your son and to do something about it?”

“You’re judging me??!!”  John said in almost a hysterical tone.  “Enough of this shit!”  John yelled as he drew out a weapon.  “We will be leaving with Dean!!”  He paused when he saw his son walking out of the back room.  He gaped as he saw his naked, shaved son with nipple rings and a Prince Albert piercing adorning him.

Dean ignored John and Sam and walked over to Jed and buried his face in his chest.  “Daddy?”

John and Sam watched speechless as Jed kissed the side of his head and began trying to calm him.  “It’s okay sweetheart.  We didn’t mean to yell.”

“What the fuck did you do to my son??!!!”  John shouted.  He took a step forward.  “Dean, go put some clothes on.  We’re leaving.”  Dean flinched at his father’s tone and then buried himself deeper into Jed’s torso.  John looked at Jed.  “I will kill you if you stand in our way.”

Jed ignored them for a time as he murmured soothing words to Dean.  “Go back to our room, baby.  Daddy has some things to take care of.”  He gestured towards the bedroom.  He leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Daddy’s not mad, baby.  I’m just protecting us, honey.”  With one last look to his Daddy, Dean left for the moment.

*

Jed waited until he felt Dean was out of earshot.  “Your weapons ain’t going to work here.”  He pointed out the runes. 

John stalked towards Jed and grabbed him by the shirt and when he tried to punch him a force drew him back.  Jed laughed at his failure.

“I’m taking my son with me.”  John reiterated.

“Drop your weapons.”  Jed warned and after a brief standoff, Sam and John placed their weapons on the table.  “Dean won’t go with you.”

“You manipulative son of a bitch!”  John growled, frustrated that he couldn’t strangle the man to death.  “I will find a way to kill you.”

“If you kill me, Dean will find a way to follow me into death.”

“What did you do to him?”  Sam asked in a tense tone.

“I gave him love and affection; I pay attention to him.  He is a sweet, vulnerable boy who just wants someone to care about him.”  Jed stated plainly.

“Is that what you call it?”  John said in utter disbelief.  “You god damn RAPIST son of a BITCH!!”  John lunged at him and was surprised to find that he could grab Jed this time.  Jed was taken aback as well as John managed to punch him in the face.

“STOP!!!!!!”  Dean stepped back into the room holding a shotgun trained at John.  The youngest Winchester had heard the conversation and deliberately rubbed a rune off the wall.  “L-Leave him alone.”  He said to his father.

John looked at his son.  “Dean?  How can you defend him?  He’s a rapist.  He’s manipulating you.”  He took a step toward him.  “He’s controlling you!  You’ve been brainwashed!”  He paused as he tried to be calmer for his son’s sake.  “Just come with us, we are your family.”

Dean looked confused for a time.  The gun was still pointed at John and now subsequently Sam and for a time Dean did nothing.  Luckily, they did not try to take the weapon away.  Dean’s handle on the gun seemed surprisingly steady.

“Dean,” Sam interjected, “do you know who we are?”  After a while, Dean tentatively nodded.  “We’re your family.  This man kidnapped you, hurt you.”  He looked at his younger brother with puppy eyes.  “If you can’t go with Dad, how about me?  I’m your brother.”

Dean looked down as he slowly let the gun fall to his side.  He sniffed as he looked at Jed with watery eyes.  He smiled slightly and then turned to John and Sam.  He spoke quietly.  “I-If you were my family, why didn’t you come for me?  How long did it take for you to notice I was gone?”  Tears began to roll down his face, it was as if after the last six months, a fog was lifted and he became fully aware.  He looked pointedly at John.  “Why d-do you care?  I-I was always worthless to you…nothing…Yellow Eyes was more important; drinking your alcohol was more important.  Sammy was more important.  You never cared about me.”

“Dean, that’s not true…”  John tried to interject.

“D-Don’t lie to me!!!!”  He swiped at his angry tears.  “I wasn’t Sammy…I’m not a g-good hunter and you always told me that.  And I tried so hard…”  He took a deep breath.  “I was never good enough for you.  I was a s-sissy…weak…p-pathetic.”

“Dean…”  John’s voice choked as the words he said to his son came back to haunt him.

Sam spoke.  “Look at me.”  He said in a gentle tone.  “You can come with me, Dean.”

Dean gazed upon his brother with betrayal in his eyes.  “You said you would get me one day; that I just needed to hang on.  But you just left me behind.  Forgot about me…just like him.  You went off to live a new life.  You didn’t c-care what happened to me.  His lips trembled.  "It w-was always about you...” 

“Dean…you have to understand…”  Sam fervently tried to defend his lack of action.

“NO!!!!  You can’t change what’s true!!!!”  Dean yelled.  “You weren’t there…he’d leave me alone for days, weeks, months…nothing.  I had no one…I was all alone.”  He sobbed slightly.  “Why are you both here and why do you even care?  Why now?”  He wiped his tears.  “You’re not my family…you never acted like I was anyway.  I was just in the way.  I was too weak…I was too sick!  Neither of you wanted me around!”  He took some deep breaths and then walked over to Jed.  “I found a place to belong.”

“He is controlling you, Dean!!  He's hurting you!  How can you defend the man who kidnapped you?”  John asked in disbelief.  “I will not leave you here with this sick man.”  John pleaded with his son.  The eldest Winchester looked in the eyes of the youngest and what he saw made his heart drop.  There seemed to be a clarity that surprised him.  He tried again, “I won’t Dean.  I can’t do it. I can’t leave you here.”

Jed finally spoke.  “It’s his choice, Winchester.  He ain’t a minor.”  Jed sat down, a smug look on his face.

“You’re forcing him; manipulating him!”

Dean ignored John’s outburst and walked closer to his father for a moment.  With a serious tone he said,   “You need to leave.  This is my home. The first one I have ever had.  My Daddy loves me.” He paused as he stared at his father with cold eyes.  “I-I got sick a while back.”  Dean sniffled.  “And h-he stayed with me…didn’t leave me alone like you always did father.”   He turned his back to John and looked at Jed with a smile.  “He loves me.  He took care of me.”  Dean said softly as he climbed into Daddy’s lap and hugged him tightly.  “Make them go away, Daddy.”  He sounded like a little boy.  “P-Please!”  He turned his head so he would not have to look at John and Sam.  After some time, he said, “Daddy…”  Dean pleaded as he looked at him.  He leaned closer to Jed.  The older man brought their mouths together and they kissed in a passionate manner, oblivious and not caring about their audience.  Dean buried his head back in Daddy’s chest when they broke apart.  He sniffed, trying to control his tears as he moved his face into the crook of Daddy’s neck.  He breathed in Daddy’s scent to try and calm himself down.  Jed held his boy tightly to try and control his shaking. 

“You heard my boy.”  Jed said to the Winchesters while his eyes still focused on the young man in his lap.  He traced Dean’s lips with his fingers then cupped his chin gently and proceeded to graze his plump lips with his tongue.  He nudged Dean’s lips open and they joined their mouths together again, still ignoring the other men in the room.  As he caressed Dean’s face, he said to the men, “Kill us both or get the fuck out of my house.  He ain’t going with you.” 

He turned his full attention back to Dean.  “My baby…it’s okay.  I’ve got you, precious.  Daddy’s here.  Ignore them, baby.  They mean nothing.  Just look at me, honey.”  Jed whispered as he placed his forehead against Dean’s.  He tried to dry Dean’s tears that continued to fall down his beautiful baby face.  He licked them and then kissed the swollen lips; he shoved his tongue inside, needing to feel his boy.  

“Daddy…”  Dean panted; voice laden with emotion.

At this point, Sam and John stood dumbfounded.  Guilt was coursing through them at the irreparable damage each had done to Dean to leave them in this predicament.  Nothing could be said to change the outcome; they knew that now.  The damage they inflicted on Dean’s psyche was years in the making and they both realized how they failed the youngest Winchester.  He would rather stay with his kidnapper and abuser than come with his own family.  That was a sobering thought as they slowly left the home.  They each got into their own cars without a word.  Sam and John drove off in separate directions.

*

Dean was still in Jed’s lap sobbing after the emotional rollercoaster they had just endured.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.”  Jed said as he was trying to calm his boy. 

“Never leave me, D-Daddy.”  He buried his face in Jed’s neck as he sniffed.  “I won't be alone?”

“You are safe now, honey.  Daddy will always be with you.”  He picked his boy up and took him to the bedroom.  He lay him down like precious cargo and began kissing him everywhere.  “Those bad men are gone, baby.  You can forget about them.  You’ll always be mine!”

“Daddy…”  Dean writhed.  “Need you inside me…please…please, Daddy…”  There was desperation in his voice; he needed the reassurance that Daddy was there.  Jed placed him on his back so they could be face to face.  As he slid into the tight heat, he grasped Dean’s face gently. 

“Look at me, baby boy.”  Beautiful, innocent, trusting green eyes locked on dark, brown eyes.  “Look at Daddy.”  He thrust in.  “I’ll never let you go.”  Thrust.  “Daddy loves you…you are so precious…my baby!”  Jed began pounding in and out of Dean.  His boy needed to feel him to know he would always be there.

“Daddy!  So good! Love you, Daddy!  All yours…Ahh…Ahh…Ahh!!!!”  Dean came violently, followed by Jed. 

As they lay panting together, a few tears leaked from Dean’s eyes as he gazed at his Daddy.  Jed reached up and gently wiped the wetness from his boy’s face. 

“L-Love you.”  Dean whispered as his lips quivered; slowly he smiled.

The older man returned the gesture and grinned as he gathered his boy close to him.  “You are worth everything, my beautiful boy.” 

*

Epilogue:

ONE YEAR LATER:

Sully walked into a wonderful smell in the kitchen.  Jed was at the stove stirring some kind of stew.  Sully clapped the older man on the shoulder as he put his keys and wallet down.

Jed turned to him.  “How was the Djinn?”

Sully grabbed a beer from the counter.  “Easy to get rid of the fucker with the info our boy gave us.”

“He’s a damn good researcher all right.”  Jed replied with a smile.

“Where is he?”

“Sleeping.  Go on in.”  He stirred the contents of the pot.  “The others should be here soon.”

*

Sully walked towards the bedroom, stripping as he went.  He saw Dean lying on his side, perfectly peaceful.  He slipped into bed and Dean’s eyes slowly opened.  “Uncle Sully.”  Dean said in a sleepy voice as he rubbed in eyes.  The shy, younger man gave him a smile.

“Hey, baby boy.”  He kissed him and groaned; the boy was so delectably innocent even after all this time.  “Shit, missed you.”  He immediately grabbed Dean’s hand and brought it to his aching dick.  “Missed your hand on my cock.  Jack me off, sweetheart. Make me ready to take your sweet ass.”  After a few minutes, he placed Dean on top of him. “Ride uncle’s cock, baby.”

“Y-Yes, Uncle.”  Dean said as he slowly sat down on the large cock. 

“Fuck, love your hole.  It’s better than any pussy out there…”  They both groaned as the younger man rode him. 

“Uncle…m-missed you to!”  Dean groaned as Sully held Dean’s hips and helped him ride up and down.

“Such a good little whore for us…our little family…our slut…” 

“Ahh!”  Dean arched as Sully hit his prostate hard.

“Fuck, baby boy!”  Sully snapped his hips up and began pulling on Dean’s erect cock.  “Shit!!”  Sully came hard, followed by Dean.  Sully flopped down on the bed, with his softening cock still twitching inside of Dean.

Sully looked up at the young man and smiled. 

*

Sully and Dean eventually made their way back to the kitchen.  The others were now there.  The group sat at the table for dinner and after he gave Cash, Gordon, and Charlie blow jobs, Dean sat on Daddy’s lap.  The hunters ate with light conversation, laughing at some of the most recent stories.  Dean did not say much, which he normally did not.  He just enjoyed sitting on his Daddy.  Daddy loved to touch his cock while they were at the dinner table and it felt so good.  Sometimes Daddy would even let him cum at the dinner table.  He felt content as he leaned against Daddy’s broad shoulders, enjoying time spent with his family.  His uncles had to come and go sometimes for hunts but Dean was able to help too.  He researched lore and his uncles told him how many times he was an asset to their hunts.  Dean felt so proud.  He may not be big and strong like Daddy and his Uncles but they told him he was smart and was special in his own way.  He also made his Uncles and Daddy feel good and that was just as important as anything else.  He loved his family and they loved him.  He was their little whore…their little baby.

Sam and John faded from Dean’s conscious.  He would never see them again.  He had his Daddy and that was everything.  He also got to know Uncle Charlie too.  Daddy said if anything ever happened to him that he would go live with Uncle Charlie.  Dean liked him, but he wasn’t Daddy.  Uncle Charlie, like Uncle Gordon and Uncle Cash, were sometimes rough with Dean; not like Daddy.  Dean hoped nothing would happen to Daddy…he loved him so much and could not bear to be without him.  So, he tried not to think about that.

*

Jed lifted Dean up for a moment and the boy sat in Cash’s lap briefly.  He squirmed and panted as Cash toyed with his cock piercing.  Jed then produced a pie and placed a candle in it.  Dean climbed back in his Daddy’s lap and smiled at him as he felt his face blush.

“Happy 21st birthday, my beautiful baby boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”  His eyes watered slightly as he turned around briefly to blow out his candle.  This was the first birthday celebration Dean could remember.  “T-Thank you, uncles.”  Jed leaned in and captured his boy’s lips causing the younger man to moan.  Daddy grabbed his cock and began pulling in earnest. 

“Our beautiful boy…growing up…but you will always be my baby…our baby of the family…love you.”  Dean arched as his sensations were growing.  Jed turned him around to face his uncles and kept sliding his hand up and down the boy’s now slick cock.

“Feels so good, Daddy!”  He closed his eyes as he panted heavily.

“Open them up baby boy!  Let your uncles see the lust in your eyes.”  Jed started thrusting up against his aroused boy.  “They all get a piece of our birthday boy after this.  Our own little whore all wrapped up.  Can’t wait to see all the new toys Uncle Gordon and Uncle Charlie bought for our baby’s birthday!”

“Yes!  Oh…love you so much, Daddy…”  Dean was writhing at this point. “Need you, Daddy!”

“I know, my precious…Daddy needs you too.”  He panted as the squirming Dean was doing on his lap was making him hard.  “Cum for Daddy, now!”

“Ahhhh!!!!”  Dean arched and shot his load that landed on the table.  He collapsed back against his Daddy, breathing heavily and sweating. 

Jed picked him up and carried him to the bedroom followed by his smiling uncles.  “Let’s celebrate!”

The End


End file.
